


The Funky Group

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Funky Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: April Stewart from The Funky Phantom group decides that she and her friends need a vacation, so they go to visit the world of Cartoon Network City where her new friend Alexandra Cabot lives. Of course like any new group of friends in town, they split up and make some new friends while also participating in a football game, and find out a very 'super secret' while bonding.





	1. Chapter 1

On the road, there was a little green buggy called the Looney Duney that had Augie, April, Monica, Skip, and a bulldog named Elmo. They were driving to the city.

"Why do we have to go to this Cartoon Network City?" Monica asked as she was looking in her compact mirror.

"Because I thought it would be nice for us to get out for a while and hang out with some new people." April replied.

"I thought we were going somewhere nice," Monica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like Miami Beach."

"Aw, come on, cous, you'll have some fun here." Skip replied.

"You all better hope so or else I'll complain." Monica replied.

"Like you do anything else?" April muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Monica asked.

"Oh, nothing." April replied.

"Come on, girls, let's just try to have fun." Skip smiled.

"He's right, and according to the map, we should be ther soon." Augie added.

"Maybe I could meet some cute boys." Monica smiled hopefully.

"I'm sure you will." April rolled her eyes.

"Look, guys," Skip pointed out to a sign. "'Cartoon Network City, 10 miles'."

"Groovy!" April smiled.

"About time too!" Augie smiled. "This is gonna be a great vacation!"

The group then cheered as they headed down for Cartoon Network City.

"This'll be a nice trip, I just know it." Skip smiled to them.

"Oh, but of course it will be, some boy will be lucky to have me as their girlfriend." Monica giggled.

"And it'll be nice to see Alexandra again." April added.

"Oh, that's right, your new friend." Augie replied.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to hanging out with her," April smiled. "She wanted me to introduce her to some of her girl friends too."

"Look, there it is." Monica said once they found another sign.

"'Welcome to Cartoon Network City'." Skip read aloud.

"Wow! Look at how big this town is," Augie commented. "Looks like a whole lot of people live here!"

"Well, it is a city." Skip clarified.

"Attention, citizens! Monica Gilroy is finally here! You may hold your applause no longer!" Monica announced as she came out.

The citizens just stared blankly at her.

"Um... Hello?" Monica blinked.

"Nice going." April muttered to her.

"One of these days, April!" Monica warned.

"Hey, look, there's a restaurant," Skip noticed. "'Pop's Diner'. Let's get something to eat."

"Finally, I'm starving." Monica said.

Augie stopped their buggy and everyone got out.

"Boy, that was a long ride, but we made it." April said as she took a stretch.

The others stretched along with her as it was a long trip.

"I could eat just about anything." Skip said.

They then went into Pops' Dinner.

"Hiya, folks, I haven't seen you all around here before." Pops greeted.

"We're just visiting." April replied.

"Well, come on in, and take a load off." Pops smiled to them.

The Funky Phantom group smiled back before they came in to sit down.

"What can I get you folks?" Pops asked them.

"I'll take a double cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake and get a T-bone steak for Elmo." Augie replied.

"Make that two, only, I'll have a root beer instead of fries." Skip added.

"Get me a hot dog with onion rings and a root beer float." Monica added.

"I'll take chicken strips with Mozzarella sticks and a Pepsi." April concluded with a smile.

"Coming right up!" Pops smiled back to them and left to carry out their order.

The group smiled as Pops took their orders before going off again.

"Gosh, look at the people around here," Skip commented as he looked all around. "They seem to be mighty fine people."

At the other table, Eddy and Duncan put their hands on the last chicken wing.

"It's mine, Duncan!" Eddy glared.

"Sorry, Shorty, but it's mine," Duncan replied before holding the chicken wing in the air out of his reach. "But if you want it, come and get it."

Eddy then jumped up and down to get it.

"Duncan, can't you behave for once?" Justin sighed.

"I am, pretty boy." Duncan replied.

"Come on, Duncan, let me have it!" Eddy complained.

"Only if you say that 'Duncan is really awesome, and I worship him'." Duncan smirked.

"You're no fun." Eddy complained.

"Fine, then I guess you don't want this chicken wing." Duncan smirked.

"Okay, okay, fine," Eddy rolled his eyes. "Duncan Nelson is really awesome and I worship him."

"Hmm... Now I gotta think about it." Duncan said.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Eddy replied.

"I need a vacation..." Justin sighed to himself.

"You really need to loosen up, Pretty Boy." Duncan told him.

"Mike won't like it when she finds out that you're messing with Eddy." Justin replied.

"But Mike isn't here," Duncan smirked. "She went camping with Lu and Og, so she won't know anything."

"She'll know." Justin said.

"Why? You gonna tell on me?" Duncan asked.

"She's got eyes and ears everywhere, dude." Justin reminded.

"Meh." Duncan shrugged.

Eddy soon took the chicken wing and ate it before Duncan could do anything about it.

"Who are those people?" Augie asked.

"I have no idea, but that guy with the piercings seems kinda scary." Skip replied.

"And that short kid looks like the type who would trick people." Augie added.

"That other boy looks nice," April said. "Maybe I should talk with them and get acquainted. Who knows? They could be nice despite what they look like."

"Good luck with that." Monica muttered.

April just gave her a look before she walked up to the three boys with a smile. "Hi there. I'm April Stewart."

Eddy, Duncan, and Justin looked over as she looked beautiful.

"Hi there, April," Justin replied. "I can't say I've seen you around here before."

"I'm visiting with some friends." April smiled.

"I'm Eddy Sampson," Eddy grinned. "If you need anything, feel free to call me."

April giggled and then bent down to his height. "Well, aren't you the cutest little thing?"

"Um... Thanks." Eddy replied.

"Oh, sure, she can call him little, but if we do it, it's wrong." Duncan nudged Justin with a smirk.

"I love kids, especially little ones." April smiled as she then picked up Eddy before hugging him tightly.

Eddy soon turned red and smiled goofily.

"Where are you from?" Justin asked April. "I don't think I've seen you in Cartoon Network City before."

"Actually, my friends and I are visiting for a little vacation," April replied. "I'm here to see my new friend, Alexandra Cabot. Do you know her?"

"Oh, sure, we know her," Justin said. "She's one of our new group members."

"Oh, you guys have a group too?" April asked.

"...Yeah?" Duncan replied.

"We're the best group in this city, we call ourselves The Howling Wolves," Eddy added. "I'm the leader."

"No, you're not." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Eddy... Why do you always have to lie?" Justin sighed.

"Shh! Why do you have to ruin my moment?" Eddy replied.

Justin just rolled his eyes to that.

"So who's really the leader?" April asked.

"Our friend Mike, but she's camping out this weekend." Duncan said.

"She left me in charge." Eddy said.

"No, she didn't." Justin told him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, June isn't in town and neither is Sky," Eddy replied. "So who else could possibly be left in charge?"

"Me." Justin stated.

"Huh?!" Duncan and Eddy replied.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in the city," Justin said. "I'm sorry about Duncan and Eddy, they always act like this. It seems like they never learn their lesson."

"Boys," April rolled her eyes. "Oh, no offense." she then said.

"None taken." Justin told her.

"Where would I find Alexandra?" April asked.

"She usually comes in with my sister and my girlfriend," Justin said. "It shouldn't take too long for them to come in."

"Thank you, and it was nice meeting you." April replied.

"Nice meeting you too." Justin smiled politely.

April smiled back and headed back to her table.

"Nice girl." Justin commented.

"Okay, we got a question for you." Duncan said.

"Yeah?" Justin replied.

"Why would Mike put you in charge?!" Eddy asked.

"Because I'm not a liar who would boss other people around just because I have a big ego?" Justin replied.

"And who would do something like that?" Duncan retorted.

Justin just sent them both a deadpan look.

"They seem nice enough." April commented as she came back to her friends.

"That Hawaiian guy is cute though." Monica smiled.

"He has a girlfriend." April told her.

"He looks like the kind of guy who could use two." Monica replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Monica," April said. "Besides, his girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"You're no fun, April." Monica replied.

"It's not my job to be fun." April told her.

"Whatever," Monica rolled her eyes. "I'm just here to have fun."

Then, eventually, Alexandra with her new adoptive sister were talking to Justine and Jayna as they were going inside of the diner.

"There she is." April smiled once she saw Alexandra.

"There's your friend," Monica said. "Why does she have a white stripe in her hair though?"

"Monica, be nice." April replied.

"She's very nice, Kasey, I'm sure you'll like her," Alexandra said before holding out three fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Three." Kasey smiled once she was given much better glasses.

"Right!" Alexandra smiled back.

"How is it living with Alexandra then?" Justine asked Kasey.

"She's the best big sister ever," Kasey smiled. "Even better than Chrissy!"

"Now, Kasey, I don't want you to think about Chrissy or Barb and Lance or anyone from your old family again," Alexandra said. "As far as I'm concerned, we're family. Hopefully Josie and the gang will come over again sometime and you can meet them, and my brother, Alexander."

"You think that they will like me?" Kasey asked.

"I'm sure they would," Alexandra smiled. "Especially Josie's little sister, Tabitha."

"Alexandra!" April's voice called.

"Huh? Oh! Hey, April!" Alexandra smiled once she saw her newest friend.

The two girls came up to each other before hugging since it had been a while since they last met each other, but this time, they could now hang out together.

"It's good to see you," April smiled. "Say, who are your friends there?"

"These are my good friends: Justine Reid and Joanna," Alexandra introduced. "And this is my new adoptive little sister, Kasey."

"Hi, there." Justine smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Jayna added.

"Good to see you all," April smiled. "This is a nice looking city."

"It can be sometimes." Justine smiled back.

"Hmm... I feel like I've seen you in magazines." April said to Justine.

"That doesn't surprise me." Justine replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't wanna talk about it?" April frowned in concern.

"Oh, no, it's okay, those careers are just over for me, thank goodness." Justine said.

"Too much pressure?" April asked.

"You have no idea... I'll tell you about it later on." Justine said.

"Fair enough, it's nice to meet you though." April smiled.

"Same here," Justine smiled back. "I love your outfit. It really brings out your eyes."

"Aw, thank you, and I love your outfit," April replied. "Especially the necklace. It suits you."

"Thank you." Justine smiled.

Alexandra and Kasey smiled to this as it was working out really well so far.

"Well, these are my good friends," April said. "Augie Anderson and Skip Gilroy, and that's their cousin, Monica Gilroy, and our dog, Elmo."

"Charmed." Monica said as she applied make-up while holding her handheld mirror.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Justine replied.

"Really charmed." Jayna added.

"I'm sorry, her mirror is her only real friend." April said to her new friends.

"Some people say my brother used to be like that." Justine replied.

"Your brother?" April asked.

"Yeah, his name's Justin, he's right over there actually with our other friends, Duncan and Eddy." Justine pointed out.

"Oh, I've met him earlier actually," April smiled. "He seems like a pretty decent guy."

"He really is... He reminds me of what I remember about my father." Justine said.

"Hmm... That must be nice..." April said softly, trying to hide some sadness when Justine mentioned about a father.

"Uh, are you okay?" Justine asked out of concern.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." April replied.

"I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Justine asked.

"Forget about it, I'm fine." April said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why, hello there, strangers." A voice said.

"Oh, great," Alexandra groaned. "It's the three wicked witches and their pet monkey."

April looked to see Heather, Courtney, Maya, and Amy smiling at her. "Uh... H-Hi...?"

"I'm Heather Wong, and welcome to Cartoon Network City." Heather said.

"...Mm..." April glanced like she felt like she couldn't trust these guys.

Monica looked up from her mirror as Heather, Courtney, Maya, and Amy came over.

"Where did you come from?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I-" April blinked.

"Where did you get your outfit?" Maya asked.

"I got it from-" April muttered.

"Uh-huh, that's nice, and how did you get your hair like that?" Amy asked.

"My-" April tried.

"That's super!" Amy replied.

"Are you gonna listen to me?!" April complained.

"Okay, bye now, this wasn't fun." Jayna said, trying to shoo the mean girls away.

"Hey, we're trying to make friends with, um, what's your name?" Courtney replied.

"April." The blonde girl stated.

"Why would you wanna be friends with someone nice?" Jayna asked.

"I can't believe you would think such a thing!" Heather let out a fake gasp. "All we're trying to do is to be friends with our guest."

"I'm not buying it." Alexandra replied.

April seemed to disappear once the girls were talking.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know anything about being mean, would you, Alexandra?" Maya replied. "I mean, why don't we ask your friends Josie, Valerie, and Melody?"

"Why? So they can prove you wrong since we're all friends now?" Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you girls get lost?" Justine added.

"Fine, but soon enough, April will become one of us, and there won't be a thing you can do to stop us," Heather replied. "Come on, girls. Let's get out of here."

"Good luck with that." Jayna rolled her eyes.

The four girls soon walked off.

"Why do they always try to befriend innocent people who visit the city and make us the bad guys?" Alexandra complained.

"That's just how mean girls work," Justine rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Heather tried the same thing on me before when I first moved here."

"Say, where did April go?" Jayna asked.

"I'm right here." April's voice said.

The girls looked around for a bit until April seemed to appear from nowhere like she had turned invisible.

"Holy, cow! How did you do that?" Alexandra asked.

"Uh, do what?" April asked.

"You know, turn invisible." Jayna said.

"...I wasn't invisible," April looked away. "Uh, I was just hiding behind that tree the whole time."

The three girls looked at each other, not believing her, but shrugged it off for now.

"Sorry about them," Justine said. "You gotta watch out for those girls. They are some of the meanest girls in school."

"It's okay," April replied. "I kinda figured that they were."

"It's okay," Justine coaxed. "I was just like that too until I met my friends and the love of my life."

"That's so sweet," April said. "Hey, I left my phone in the buggy, I'll be right back."

"We'll be right here." Alexandra replied.

April soon walked off, leaving them alone.

"Okay, she totally turned invisible, I'm not crazy." Alexandra said to her friends.

"We all saw it." Jayna said.

"You don't think she's a meta-human, do you?" Justine asked.

"Well, how else would she turn invisible?" Alexandra shrugged. "I mean, you guys did a test on me and found out about the gamma radiation in my blood I got from my mom."

"Well, we can't just go up to her and say 'Hey, April, we saw you turn invisible, how did you do that?'." Jayna replied.

"I know, but look, we'll wait until she gets comfortable with us, then maybe she'll tell us herself." Alexandra suggested.

"What do we do until then?" Justine asked.

"Don't even think about it." Jayna advised.

"She's right," Alexandra agreed. "She will tell us when she feels more comfortable."

"All right." Justine replied.

They soon looked around.

"Uh, so how about those New York Yankees?" Alexandra smiled bashfully.

"Who watches football?" Justine added.

"Oh, I hope that the Patriots don't go to the Super Bowl again." Jayna said.

Everyone else then looked to them, thinking that they were crazy.

"What's taking her so long?" Alexandra groaned.

Kasey looked up to Alexandra.


	2. Chapter 2

April was in the buggy, getting her phone and looked worried at the same time. "They will treat me like a freak, and not be my friend, I know they will," she then sulked once she was alone. "Oh, why did I decide to come here? Okay... Calm down, April, everything will be okay."

Elmo soon came out and barked while panting to April.

"I'll be right out, boy," April said to him. "I just gotta get my phone... There are so many bags in here... Aha! Here's my phone."

Elmo smiled up to her.

"All right, let's go back in." April replied.

Elmo barked and followed the girl back in. April smiled as she walked with Elmo to get back with the others.

"Here she comes." Kasey told the others.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't find my phone," April said. "We have so many bags, but I found it in my purse."

"Sounds like you guys have busy travels." Alexandra commented.

"Yeah, we go just about everywhere." April smiled about her friends.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Alexandra smiled back. "I used to travel a lot with Josie and the Pussycats."

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" April asked them with a small smile.

"Basically, everything." Justine said.

"Do you have a Mall?" April asked.

"Sure do!" Justine smiled.

"Mind if we go in?" April asked.

"Of course not," Justine smiled. "Come with us."

April smiled back and went to follow them to the Mall.

Monica looked at them and rolled her eyes as she thought about Heather and her friends. "Hmm..."

"Um, are you coming, Monica?" April asked just to be polite.

"Uh, I'll be there in a minute, you go on without me." Monica said.

"All right." April said before leaving with the other girls.

"Heather Wong, huh?" Monica asked herself.

"Someone call my name?" Heather asked as she was leaving with her friends.

Monica soon walked over to see the mean girls, feeling more interested in them. "Yes, I did," she then said. "I'm Monica Gilroy: one of the richest girls you've ever met."

"That's quite an introduction," Amy smirked. "Think you're as rich as our friend Tori Anderson, the daughter of Steven and Nicole Anderson?" 

"Ooh, I've heard of them," Monica replied. "I heard they own an island in the Bermuda Triangle."

"That's right." Amy nodded.

"My folks own four islands and two cities, not to mention they're both governors." Monica bragged.

"No way!" Maya replied.

"Oh, yes way, we should totally hang out." Monica said to them.

"Hmm... I like this girl already." Courtney smirked.

"You seem decent enough, especially with being a rich girl," Heather added. "Too bad we couldn't have Alexandra join us, but it's her loss. Welcome to the club."

"Great." Monica grinned to that.

They soon walked off together while April went with the other girls.

"I'm glad that you joined us and not Mike Mazinsky's gang of freaks." Heather said.

"Who's Mike?" Monica asked.

"We'll tell you once we sit down." Heather said.

"He sounds like a mysterious type." Monica said.

"She." The others told her.

"...Huh?" Monica asked.

"Mike is a girl." Courtney told her.

"Oh. Really?" Monica replied.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "She thinks she's so cool."

"So I see..." Monica replied. 

"Especially when she or her friends try to scare people." Maya nodded.

"My lame sister Samey is one of them since she's a freak!" Amy laughed.

"They try to be innocent and make us look like the bad guys." Courtney added.

"That's terrible!" Monica replied.

Nikki walked by, rolling her eyes slightly as she was going to see her own friends. Heather glanced at her, but then looked back as they sat with Monica.

"You guys do know I'm rich too, right?" Monica reminded.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time." Maya muttered slightly. 

There were other rich girls shown who were Taylor Johnson, Savannah and Brooklyn Cook, and Brittany Richards.

"Oh, guys, you wait there, I'll be right over!" Danielle called out to Amy, Heather, Courtney, and Maya.

"So, I'd watch out if I were you." Heather replied before waving a bit to Danielle.

"What about those girls who took April?" Monica then asked.

"They are apart of Mazinsky's gang, and one of them is a boyfriend stealer!" Courtney replied.

Danielle soon finished up what she was doing and sat down. "Who're we talking about?" she then asked. "Is it Ashlyn? I wanna put one of Uncle Dick's bombs in her locker." 

"Bombs?" Monica asked.

"Who's this?" Danielle asked, seeing the new girl.

"Our new friend: Monica Gilroy." Heather stated.

"Ah, hello there, Monica," Danielle said. "Did you move in?"

"Visiting with my cousins actually." Monica told her.

"We saved her before those freaks could do anything about it." Heather added.

"Welcome to the team." Danielle smirked.

"You know, for nice girls, you sure do badmouth other people a lot." Monica smirked.

"We should be in acting classes." Courtney smirked back.

"Just stay away from those freakshows." Heather advised.

"Don't worry, I will." Monica replied.

"What took you so long, Danielle?" Amy asked.

"I had to babysit for a while." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad I don't have little siblings." Amy scoffed.

"Me too." Courtney added.

"Come on, let's get some lemonade." Danielle suggested.

"Didn't you just say you had a younger sister?" Monica asked Amy, feeling confused.

"She's my twin, but I don't consider her as my sister." Amy clarified.

"Ohh." Monica said, now understanding.

They soon went to get some lemonade where Caitlin was working in and there seemed to be a framed photograph of the boy known as Topher Jacot. "Okay, what do you think I should wear on our date tonight?" she then smiled. "The dark red dress or the sky blue dress?"

"Is she talking to a picture?" Monica asked the other girls.

"Yes." The other mean girls replied in slight deadpan.

"That boy does look cute though." Monica said about Topher's picture.

"He used to be Chris McLean's biggest fan." Heather informed.

"Oh!" Caitlin blinked, then saw that she had customers, though felt nervous because these were some of the mean girls. "Um, hey, guys, welcome to The Big Squeeze. Can I help you?"

"Give us lemonade!" Heather demanded.

"And snap to it!" Amy added.

"No problem, Your Highnesses." Caitlin rolled her eyes about their rudeness.

"And try not to spill it like the last time." Courtney warned.

"Oh, great," Jen rolled her eyes. "The holler monkeys are here."

"Good one." Nikki snickered.

Caitlin looked over and waved to her friends. Jen and Nikki waved back.

"Should we do something?" Nikki asked Jen a little sneakily. "Yusuke's been helping me with a new trick."

"You've read my mind." Jen smirked to that.

"Can you hurry up?" Maya demanded to Caitlin. "We've got places to go to!"

"Does it look like I have a super-speedy lemonade machine?" Caitlin replied. "You guys are worse than the Escalator Girls."

"Do we care? No, we don't!" Amy replied.

Caitlin just rolled her eyes and muttered underneath her breath.

"Excuse me?" Heather demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Caitlin replied.

Nikki soon waved her hands before making a ball of darkness appear and she threw it near the mean girls while Caitlin did her best to work before giving them their lemonade. 

"That'll be $10.75." Caitlin told them.

"This better be worth it." Heather replied, handing the blonde girl $11.00.

The dark ball seemed to turn into a stretchy string and tied around a table behind the mean girls.

"Hmm... Not bad... A lot better than how Samey makes it." Amy commented. 

"I know," Maya agreed. "For once, you've done something right."

"Um, thank you?" Caitlin replied.

They soon went to go to sit down, but they soon suddenly tripped.

Caitlin cupped her mouth, trying not to laugh to that. "Are you guys okay?" she then asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" Courtney snapped.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Amy added.

"I'm not laughing..." Caitlin said, helping them up.

"You tripped us, didn't you?!" Heather glared.

"How could I trip you? I was behind the counter." Caitlin replied. 

"Then who did it?!" Danielle glared.

"I don't know." Caitlin shrugged.

Nikki snickered as she sat far away with Jen. 

"Come on, girls, let's get out of here!" Heather told the others.

"Well, when I find out who did this, I will tell my daddy, and you will wish that you hadn't messed with me!" Amy threatened.

Caitlin watched them go before looking to Nikki and Jen. "You guys did something, didn't you?" she then asked her friends.

"I just wanted to test something out that Yusuke taught me." Nikki replied. 

"Well, that was awesome!" Caitlin replied.

"Eh, it was nothing." Nikki said.

"So are you and Yusuke serious then?" Caitlin smirked.

"No!" Nikki glared, though she seemed to blush.

"You guys are," Caitlin smiled. "I can totally tell."

"Sh-Shut up!" Nikki muttered slightly.

Caitlin and Jen giggled a bit while Nikki blushed about the Spirit Detective.

Meanwhile...

"Phew! You guys have the best mall I've ever seen, but boy, after all of those shopping trips, I need to sit down for a while." April gasped.

"Yeah, I don't blame ya," Jayna said. "I don't shop as much as Justine, but it's good to sit down after a while."

"Hey, are you about done?!" Alexandra called out to the shy beauty who was still going at it.

"I'm coming! I just need to get something out of Hot Topic real quick!" Justine's voice replied.

"Justine in Hot Topic?" Alexandra blinked. "Isn't that like where Crimson and Ennui hang out?"

Soon enough, Justine then came back out with a bag in her hand.

"Since when do you shop at Hot Topic?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, I don't, I just had to buy Jo a new jacket since her old one got tore up." Justine said.

"Ohh." Alexandra replied.

"It was just weird to imagine someone like you in Hot Topic." Jayna commented.

"Yeah, it really was." Alexandra added.

"Oh, I can see why you would think that," Justine said. "I was just getting something for Jo."

They all then sat down to take a break. 

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Justine asked.

"It seems nice and some of the citizens here seem pretty nice." April said.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Alexandra said. "I've never had a real best friend before."

"Until we met." Jayna replied.

"Well, yeah," Alexandra smiled. "If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be the girl I am today."

"Ooh... I'm a little hungry..." April said as she held her stomach.

"There's a pizza joint around here." Justine suggested.

"Ooh! I just love pizza!" April beamed.

"Who doesn't?" Justine smiled.

The girls then went over to the pizza joint to get something to eat.

"This place has some of the best pizza next to Chicago." Cory smiled as he stood beside his sister, Elena.

"Pizza Boy is the best pizza place in the world!" Elena added.

"Oh, you're both sweet," April giggled to the siblings as she took her pizza to go and sit with Alexandra, Jayna, Justine, and Kasey. "Thanks for the pizza."

"Come back soon!" The Haynes siblings replied.

"Oh, my gosh, this is delicious!" April beamed.

"I was sure you'd love it." Jayna smiled.

They were all eating their pizza and were unaware that the mean girls were listening in on them.

"Let's play a game!" Jayna suggested.

"I got one, it's called 'Who Would You Date'?" Alexandra replied. "It can be any other guy."

"Ooh, let's play!" April beamed.

"Justine, you go first," Alexandra said. "Who would you date?"

"Well... If I weren't dating Jo, then I would probably date Henry." Justine replied.

Maya's ears perked as she listened in to that with a smirk. 

"Hey..." Alexandra said.

"Hey, it's a what if scenario, Alexandra," Justine said. "No need to be jealous." 

"Hmm... Well, all right, but you better be careful about that..." Alexandra said. "I've always liked Alan, you all know that, because he saved me once when we were little kids and Alexander and I first moved into Riverdale."

"So, that's why you've always liked Alan." Jayna replied.

"Yes... I remember it well..." Alexandra sighed. "It was our first Halloween in Riverdale. I went as a fairy princess while Alexander was a superhero. Josie was a cat, Melody was a mermaid, and Valerie was a witch. We went to this old house that the big kids told us about and told us it was haunted. A dog then came out and barked at us, we then ran away and I tripped and cut my knee, and Alan took out one of his cookies, and made the dog sit, and when the dog sat, he gave him the cookie, and he took me back home, and then Daddy gave me a bandage and Alan hugged me to make sure I was okay."

"That is so sweet." April smiled.

"Ever since then I've always had a big crush on Alan." Alexandra nodded.

"Hmm... That explains a lot..." Jayna replied.

"Who would you date if you didn't date my brother, Jayna?" Justine asked.

"Hmm... That's a tough question..." Jayna paused. "I've never thought about dating until I met your brother since it was just me and Zan for a very long time."

"It can be anyone in the city." Alexandra replied.

"Hmm... Probably Trent," Jayna said. "He has a very calm and collective personality."

"Trent's pretty laid-back, he and Gwen used to be so cute together." Justine said.

"Yes, if I didn't have your brother and he didn't have Brianna, I would definitely take Trent." Jayna replied.

"That'd be interesting." Justine said.

"I don't know what I'd do honestly," April said. "Skip and Augie fight over me all the time."

"Well, which one would you pick?" Alexandra asked.

"I don't know; both them are just always trying so hard to impress me." April replied.

"So you can't pick one over the other?" Jayna asked.

"Not really, no..." April shook her head. "I love them, I really do, they're my best friends, and Monica's no help... Sometimes I just wanna disappear..." Right after she said that, she soon turned invisible.

The others looked over.

"See! I told you!" Alexandra told the others. "She did it again!"

"Oh, no! Not again!" April's voice gasped.

"April, we're all friends here, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Justine said.

"You're not gonna be my friends anymore once I tell you." April pouted.

"We won't," Jayna replied. "Come on, let's go talk at my place."

"Well... All right." April said.

They soon finished their pizza and walked off after leaving a tip.

"She's cute." Cory said to his sister.

"Boys. Go fig." Elena smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

The four teens then went to Jayna's place to have a talk about right away what happened back at the pizza shop.

"This is a nice place..." April smiled. "Kinda reminds me of my place back home before I traveled with the guys."

They all then sat down in the living room, getting comfortable.

"I guess you want to know the truth, huh?" April asked her new friends.

"You can tell us; we won't say anything." Justine reassured.

"Well, all right... Before I say anything though, I want to ask you guys something," April said. "Have you heard of The Fantastic 4?"

"Who hasn't?" Justine smiled. "I hear about them all the time."

"Just wanted to check," April replied. "But... Did you know that The Invisible Woman had a daughter?"

"No." Jayna said.

"We didn't know about the Invisible Woman even having daughter." Alexandra said.

"Well... I'm her daughter." April revealed.

This made the others gasp.

"Was she even married?" Alexandra asked.

"Actually, I don't know," April said. "I've never met my father..."

"So, if she's your mother, that's how you turn invisible." Justine replied.

"Yes... I have my mom's abilities..." April sighed. "It's okay... You can consider me a freak show and not wanting to be my friend anymore."

"Actually, you're not the only one with a secret," Jayna replied before she soon took off her wig and glasses. "My name's not really Joanna. It's Jayna, and I'm one of the Wonder Twins."

"Oh..." April said in slight surprise. 

"My brother Zach is of course Zan... Though, I trust you to keep this secret safe." Jayna said.

"I will keep it safe." April gave a small smile.

"Would you believe that my mother's The She-Hulk?" Alexandra then asked April. 

"Really?" April asked. "I didn't know she had children."

"She did," Alexandra nodded. "Twins. My brother Alexander and I, but I was born with gamma radiation in my blood."

"Gosh... So you can change when you get angry?" April asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Alexandra nodded. "I try really hard to keep calm."

"She's been really good at it so far." Justine smiled proudly.

"What about you?" April asked her.

"You ever hear about Pele the Volcano Goddess?" Justine replied.

April nodded.

"My brother Justin and I are her descendants." Justine revealed.

"...How can I tell that for sure?" April asked. "I thought that was apart of mythology."

"Nope. Observe," Justine replied before she held out her hand and soon, a ball of lava appeared and in her other hand, her scepter appeared. "See?"

April came up to the lava ball.

"Don't touch it... It might burn you." Justine warned.

"Wow," April said as she then pulled her hand back. "I guess I was so worried that you guys would reject me for what I can do."

"Would we ever do that?" Jayna replied.

"Well, I didn't know," April shrugged. "I just met you guys. I thought you were humans and mortals and whatnot."

"Well, actually, we didn't wanna tell you what we could do because we thought you were a mortal." Justine replied.

"Do your friends know about this?" Alexandra asked about April's invisibility.

"No, it's just gonna be a secret between us." April told her.

"We won't force you to, but you should tell them at some point." Justine said.

"What if they don't like me after I tell them?" April frowned. 

"Then they're not really your friends." Alexandra replied.

April turned her head, not saying anything as she was thinking about it. "I'll tell them... But not now..." she then said.

Alexandra heard that, but she didn't say anything.

It seemed like they were all becoming best friends as April enjoyed Cartoon Network City so far, but, as for Monica, she was about to take the path of evil, thanks to Heather and her friends.

"Now pay attention, my friend, you're about to see some real drama." Maya told Monica.

"Goody!" Monica replied.

Maya took a deep breath and walked to a familiar house and knocked on the door.

"Eddy, for the last time, I'm not interested in your cologne!" Jo's voice replied. "It smells like rotten eggs!"

"It's me!" Maya called back.

Jo slammed the door open with a glare towards Maya. "And what do YOU want? Don't you know this is a witch free zone?"

"Oh, I only wish to say that I am sorry." Maya said.

"For what?" Jo replied.

"Well, to tell you that I heard that Justine is cheating on you." Maya informed.

"Oh, no... Justine is cheating on me?" Jo replied, feigning shock. "I totally believe a mean girl like you whose sole purpose is to lie to people to turn them against each other!" she then glared. "I'd sooner believe Staci Peters talking about how her great-grandmother invented the movie theater or whatever! Get off of my property before I get rough with you!"

"It is true, my friend." Maya said.

"I'm not your friend." Jo huffed.

"I have it on tape as evidence." Maya pried before she pulled out her tape recorder and pressed 'Play'.

'I would totally date Henry,' Justine's voice said. 'He's very charming and caring.'

"See?" Maya replied.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Jo replied. "How do I know you didn't just tape Justine saying different things and put them together to make a trick tape to make me mad?"

"Would I ever do that?" Maya pouted.

"Yes!" Jo glared.

"Well, I didn't this time," Maya said. "I heard her myself, and I thought you should know."

Jo just gave her a look.

"Look, don't you have some sort of mutant scent or whatever to tell you if people are lying or not?" Maya replied.

"...Where is she?" Jo soon asked.

"At that girl Joanna's place." Maya told her.

"Hmm..." Jo replied. "I still don't trust you. You're a family of crooks and no-good villains."

"Takes one to know one." Maya muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jo glared.

"I dunno why you're wasting your time with me when you clearly need to confront Justine." Maya smiled innocently.

"Then get out of my way!" Jo glared as she shoved Maya out of the way and stormed off to the Wonder Twins' place.

Maya fell to the ground, but it didn't seem to bother her as she hid a smirk. "Now, we just sit back and enjoy the show." she then laughed.

Jo stormed through the neighborhood which worried some of the others as they watched her go over to the Wonder Twins' house before pounding on the door.

"Who could that be?" Justine wondered.

"I'll get it." Jayna said.

Before anyone could get to the door, it was slammed open by Jo.

"Uh, Jo, what a surprise." Justine replied.

"You bet it is." Jo glared.

"Is something the matter?" Justine asked out of confusion.

"Who's that?" April asked.

"We'll explain later." Jayna told her.

"You're cheating on me." Jo glared.

"Jo, that's silly, why would I do such a thing?" Justine asked, a bit shocked from that declaration.

"I have evidence that you're cheating on me with Henry!" Jo glared.

"What?" Justine's eyes widened.

Jo took out Maya's tape recorder and soon played it. The others looked to each other a bit in shock.

"Jo! I can explain!" Justine said.

"I bet you can!" Jo replied. "Anger might be my prime emotion, but I have other feelings too, and I for one am hurt that you would do this to me, especially with all that I've done for you!"

"Jo, wait a minute, time-out." Alexandra spoke up.

"Stay out of this, Skunk!" Jo glared.

"No, I won't stay out of this because it involves me too." Alexandra replied.

"Why would I be with Henry? He's Alexandra's boyfriend," Justine added. "I mean, the only time I really talk to Henry is when we work on projects together for school, but we don't flirt with each other."

"Explain this then," Jo glared as she had the tape recorder. "I didn't wanna believe that Harpy, but if this doesn't prove anything, I don't know what does. You're all in on this, aren't you?"

"Jo, why would you think something like that?" Jayna replied. "We were just hanging out together at the Mall and eating pizza and we were playing a little game."

"Could I say something?" April spoke up.

"And who is this?" Jo then asked about April.

"I'm April Stewart, and I was with them," April replied. "We were playing a game of who we would date if we weren't in a relationship."

"Yeah, and I said if I weren't dating you, I'd probably date Henry," Justine added. "That's all. It was only a game."

"Yeah, we were just having some fun," Alexandra said. "Justine would never cheat on you or leave you. I might not know you guys as well as the others, but I can tell you two are soulmates."

"But that Harpy--" Jo replied.

"She's just doing that to create drama." Jayna cut her off.

"Hmm..." Jo just looked away, crossing her arms.

"Jo... Please... Think about what you're saying," Justine frowned. "And it's Maya Burromuerto."

"She doesn't seem trustworthy, and I don't even know her." April commented.

"Jo, please, you can't be that heartless," Jayna added. "Justine isn't a cheater and you know that."

"I don't know who to believe anymore." Jo said.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Justine replied, taking Jo's hands and looked straight into her eyes since Jo could always tell whenever people were lying to her.

Jo soon examined her before speaking again. "You're telling the truth."

"See? I told you!" Justine replied.

"Hm..." Jo looked to her. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I let her trick me like that so easily."

"It's because she used your biggest weakness against you, and that allowed her to manipulate you, so you were willing to believe just about anything." April said, sounding like a therapist.

"Who are you, Hippie?" Jo replied, referring to Dawn Evergreen of course.

"No, I'm April Stewart." April stated.

"She's our new best friend." Alexandra added.

Jo looked at April who squeaked and turned invisible again.

"Ah, she must be nervous." Jayna frowned.

"What the heck?!" Jo asked.

"Oh, we forgot to mention, April has invisibility powers." Justine told Jo.

"Huh?" Jo blinked.

"Her mother is The Invisible Woman from The Fantastic 4." Alexandra informed.

"She had a kid?" Jo asked April.

"Mm-hmm..." April nodded once. "It's a very long story. I won't bore you with it."

"You can tell us, we're all friends here." Justine replied.

"Well, are you sure?" April asked.

"Yes." The other girls reassured.

"Well, there's not much I can really say honestly," April said. "I told you, I was born, and that's pretty much it. Invisible Woman was with the Fantastic 4 for a while, then she met my father, then had me, and took some time off to raise me, then had my aunt look after me when she went back to work when it got too dangerous. Eventually I met Skip, Augie, and Monica, then we traveled together."

"You don't know your father?" Justine asked.

"Not really," April shrugged. "My mom doesn't like to talk about it."

"I wonder who he could be?" Justine said. "My father died when I was younger."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you knew him." April sighed softly.

"I barely knew my own father," Jayna replied. "He died when Zan and I were just babies."

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." April frowned.

"It's all right, that's just part of life sometimes." Jayna replied.

"Now, if you guys will excuse me, I have to teach a certain Harpy a lesson." Jo told them.

"See you later, Jo." Justine smiled.

Jo took the door, and it was broken a bit.

"You're paying for that." Jayna said.

"I guess I deserve that." Jo replied.

With the mean girls, they were soon laughing together like the villains they were.

"I can't believe that She-Male fell for it!" Maya laughed.

"That was the best plan ever!" Heather added. "And Monica, that was great of you, you mastered Justine's voice perfectly!"

"What can I say? I've always been good at mimicking other voices." Monica replied.

Cindy sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, Butler, you see Heather Wong, Maya Burromeurto, Amy McAuley, and a new girl around here?" Jo asked.

"They're in the park," Cindy said. "I was gonna go over there to get some exercise, but I don't wanna go over there. They're saying something about Justine, and I'm pretty sure they're talking about you too."

"That's what I thought," Jo replied before giving her some money for her help. "Here's a twenty, go buy yourself a little something."

"Gosh, Jo, that sure is nice of you!" Cindy replied.

"Eh, don't say I never did anything for you." Jo said, ruffling up her hair and walking off.

Cindy rubbed her head a little and then walked off. Jo then stalked over to go and see the mean girls.

"She must be pretty dumb since she bought it." Amy said as they kept talking.

"Si, she is as dumb as a dog with the brains of a monkey!" Maya added.

The mean girls then continued to laugh together. Jo soon narrowed her eyes and pretended to walk over casually.

"Oh, shh, here she comes." Monica told the others.

The other girls then acted natural such as putting make-up on or looking at themselves in their handheld mirrors. Jo looked over while walking by them, acting like she didn't hear them before she soon turned away with a small smirk as she made a shadow ball in her hands and went down the hill at first.

"Must be upset about Justine if she didn't say anything." Amy smirked.

"Yes, that must be it," Heather added. "She's probably gonna go back home, crying like a baby."

"Si." Maya chuckled in agreement.

Jo then took the shadow ball and aimed it towards the mean girls. Their eyes seemed to flash red as they seemed to levitate into the air and they were soon suddenly flying and ended up in a dumpster. The mean girls then screamed once they saw where they were. 

"My hair!" Monica yelped.

"My outfit!" Amy added.

"Mi zaptos!" Maya pouted.

"Who did that?!" Heather demanded.

Some of the boys then walked over.

"Um... Wow, Amy... You kinda stink." Hunter said as he came with Bryce.

"Shut up, and help me!" Amy glared to her boyfriend.

"Love stinks, doesn't it, Hunter?" Bryce smirked to his best friend.

"Quiet, you nincompoop!" Hunter glared

"Help me right now!" Amy growled.

"All right, all right." Hunter said as he helped his girlfriend out.

"What were you doing in the dumpster anyway?" Bryce asked. 

"I don't know, we were in the park, and somehow we ended up here!" Maya glared.

"When I find out who did that, they are really gonna pay!" Amy threatened.

"You can count on it!" Heather added. "We're not villains for nothing!"

They soon got out of the dumpster. Hunter and Bryce then backed up in slight disgust since the girls smelled really bad.

"Erm... You might wanna take a bath first." Hunter suggested.

"Whatever," Amy replied. "They'll know not to mess with us. They have no idea of what we can do."

"Yeah, but can you take a bath first? Because my eyes are burning." Hunter replied.

Amy soon shoved him into the dumpster with a growl. Bryce then laughed, similar to how Muttley would laugh before Hunter glared at him and pulled him into the dumpster.

"Thank you for this good day!" Cindy beamed as she was laughing her butt off over what she just saw.

"That's just phase 1, witches, just wait until later." Jo said to herself as she soon smirked out of satisfaction while hiding so they wouldn't see her.

The villains walked away to their own home to take a bath. Jo chuckled to herself.

Back at Jayna's place, the girls continued to hang out before they soon winded down after Jo was taken care of.

"I better get back to the others." April suggested.

"We should hang out again tomorrow." Justine suggested.

"I would like that." April replied.

"See ya later then." Jayna smiled.

April smiled back and walked to get back with her friends. The girls then went back inside until they went back home themselves. April took a deep breath and sighed as she came to see Skip and Augie, expecting them to fight over her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Much to her surprise, she found them watching TV.

"Hey, April." Augie said.

"Uh, hey, guys." April replied.

"You have fun out there?" Skip asked.

"Yeah, made some new friends." April said as she came to sit down with them, sitting in the middle so that they could both sit next to her.

"We had a good time, didn't we, Skip?" Augie replied.

"Yeah, we did," Skip replied. "Even if that short kid didn't seem to have very good advice on picking up girls for a quarter."

"Kids these days." Augie shrugged.

April smiled to the boys, feeling a bit happy that they weren't fighting over her for a change which made it easier to hang out with them. "Say, where's Monica?" she then asked.

"Taking a bath," Augie replied. "Boy, did she smell like garbage."

"Hmm... I wonder why?" April replied.

"You got us." Skip shrugged.

April was thinking about telling them about what she could do and who her mother was, but maybe she will tell them later. 

"Maybe we should order pizza tonight for dinner." Skip suggested.

"Maybe something else," April said. "I just ate some pizza with my new friends."

"How about tacos then?" Augie asked.

"Hmm... Yeah, that'll be fine." April replied.

"Great," Skip smiled. "We'll order from Taco Bell... Ah, I miss that dog."

"Yeah, he was cute." Augie agreed.

April smiled as she was glad that the brothers were getting along.

"Unclean! Unclean! Unclean!" Monica cried out from the bathroom.

April seemed to roll her eyes at that.

"We'll save you a taco!" Skip called out.

"Whatever!" Monica called back.

It seemed to be a good night for them all, except for Monica. After eating their dinner, they went to bed after a big day everyone was sleeping, all except April. She couldn't get any sleep she sighed as she looked out the window. 

"Maybe an evening walk will help me." April said to herself.

Augie, Skip, Elmo, and Monica were all fast asleep as April began to wander out, putting on her coat.

"It's such a beautiful night." April smiled. She looked around the city some stores is still open 24 hours so she went into the store, looking around as she saw that some people were still out this late.

The blonde girl looked over to see a brown donkey wearing bright yellow bandanna and sombrero. He was struggling to get a box of cereal from the top shelf. April went over to the small donkey and grabbed the box of cereal, then give it to the small donkey with a smile.

"Here you go." April smiled.

"Ooh, gracias~" The donkey smiled back as he took it. 

"And night falls here in the city of Cartoon Network," A voice said, showing the little dog with a hat behind the front counter. "Toons! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Dig 'em!"

"Is that a dog?" April asked.

"Open 24 hours, the milk never goes sour, it's TOONS!" The little dog smiled.

"Si." The donkey told April.

"Yeah, Toons! Fresh and yummy, we're always open, oh, yeah~" The little dog soon sang his own tune. "I hope you come and get some Toons. Wanna buy? It's toons!"

April chuckled as she liked the little dog. 

"By the way, I am Baba Looey." The donkey said to April.

"Hi, Baba Looey, it's nice to meet you," April smiled. "I'm April Stewart."

"It's nice to meet you too, just gracias for helping me." Baba Looey smiled back.

"De Nada," April said, practicing her own Spanish. "Say, do you need any help carrying that home?"

"You don't have to, Senorita." Baba Looey replied.

"Well, mind if I go with you anyway?" April asked. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Well... Okay, I suppose you can." Baba Looey smiled.

April smiled back and grabbed a bag, then followed the small donkey back to his place. Baba Looey smiled as he seemed to like April so far.

They walked for a while until they ran into a white horse with a black mane wearing a blue neckerchief and a red cowboy hat.

"Queeck Draw, I'm back!" Baba Looey called out.

"Ah, good, Baba Boy, I was a little worried about you wandering out at night." Quick Draw smiled.

"Queek Draw, I've made a new friend," Baba Looey smiled back. "This is April Stewart."

"Nice to meet you." April smiled to the horse.

"Oh, uh, hey there, li'l lady." Quick Draw smiled.

"She helped me with the grocery shopping." Baba Looey replied.

"Well, thank ya, little lady for making sure that Baba Looey was brought back home safely." Quick Draw smiled to April.

"It was my pleasure." April smiled back.

"I don't think I've seen you around these parts before... Are ya new in town?" Quick Draw asked.

"Just visiting for a little bit." April smiled to the horse.

"Well, yer always welcome in our home." Quick Draw smiled back.

"Thank you, sir." April smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Baba Looey told April.

April then smiled and followed after the brown donkey. 

"What a sweet little filly." Quick Draw smiled.

April came to follow Baba Looey as she looked around where the little donkey and the horse cowboy lived. "This is a really nice place you have here." she then said in admiration.

"Gracias, and here is my room." Baba Looey smiled.

"Wow, it's beautiful." April looked around in awe.

"Gracias again." Baba Looey smiled as he let her come inside.

"So, how do you know Quick Draw?" April asked.

"He saved my life from cattle rustlers when I was a young puerco." Baba Looey told her.

"Oh... My... That must've been so dramatic..." April said.

"It really was, but we've been together ever since," Baba Looey said. "He's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Unless of course he goes nuts over the fair senorita, Maybelle Mare."

"Who's Maybelle Mare?" April wondered.

"She's a very pretty lady horse," Baba Looey said as he gestured to a heart-shaped photograph of a female horse who was golden colored with a golden blonde mane with red lipstick in a red pink dress with a matching hat with black boots and purple gloves.

"Wow. She sure is pretty for a horse." April commented.

"Si, he saved her life from the evil El Honcho Macho." Baba Looey nodded.

"I'm afraid to ask." April said.

"Let's just say I hope that you never meet him." Baba Looey replied.

"I hope I don't either." April agreed.

"If it wasn't for Queek Draw, then I wouldn't be here right now," Baba Looey continued. "I owe him my life. I mean, there are sometimes though when I miss my mama and papa."

"Aw, it's going to be okay." April coaxed.

"I know... I just think about them a lot." Baba Looey smiled sadly.

April frowned, feeling bad for the donkey. She put her arm around him and pulled him into a hug. Baba Looey looked up to April, though he smiled in the hug.

"It's okay, but I just know that they wouldn't want you to be upset." April advised.

"Gracias, senorita." Baba Looey thanked.

"Happy to help." April replied.

Eventually, April stayed for a bit before starting to get tired like when Alexandra had first met Hokey and Ding a Ling Wolf.

"I better get back to the others." April said.

"Will you come back and visit again?" Baba Looey asked hopefully.

"You bet." April promised with a smile.

"Get home safely," Baba Looey told her. "Or wherever you're going."

"Sure thing, thanks." April replied as she soon went to go back to see the others as she yawned, feeling a bit tired now. She then arrived at her room, she laid down went to sleep, and she finally got some sleep since she was feeling a lot better.

Eventually, the next day came, and Monica was all clean now.

"I don't know how we got in that dumpster, but I'm suing somebody." Monica muttered to herself.

"Hey, Monica, we're going to get some breakfast," Skip told his cousin. "Do you want to come and join us?"

"Hmm... I guess so." Monica said.

"We're having pancakes that I cooked myself." Skip smiled.

"Without catching the kitchen on fire, cous?" Monica soon smirked.

"That was only one time!" Skip complained.

"Why'd you cook breakfast?" Monica replied. "The hotel has a buffet until 11:00." 

"I thought it would be better than waiting in line or getting up early," Skip shrugged. "I made them just the way you like them"

"Hmm... You're in a good mood this morning." Monica commented.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with Augie and Elmo though to go hang out in Jellystone Park." Skip replied.

Elmo barked and nodded in agreement to that.

"You're welcome to join us." Skip invited his cousin.

"No, thanks, I'm gonna go hang out with some new friends I've made." Monica replied.

"Suit yourself." Skip then shrugged.

Soon enough, Augie and April woke up then smelled something good.

"Boy, something sure smells good." Augie commented.

"I made pancakes for breakfast." Skip replied.

"Without burning the--" Augie was about to ask.

"Monica beat you to the joke." Skip smirked. 

"Better luck next time, cous." Monica teased.

Augie then grumbled and sat down to eat his pancakes. 

"Oh, Skip, they smell great." April smiled.

"Thanks, April." Skip smiled back to her. 

The gang then sat down to enjoy their breakfast until they would start the day. Elmo panted and looked up from the table.

"No, Elmo, you have your own food." Augie told the dog. 

Elmo pouted as he began to whine and beg for the food.

"All right, but only one, okay?" Augie sighed in defeat.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Elmo panted.

Augie then took one of the pancakes and put it into the food bowl and Elmo soon began to eat it happily. 

"What are you gonna do today, April?" Skip asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna go hang out with my new friends," April said. "They seem pretty nice."

"You girls and you girlfriends," Skip said. "What about our needs?"

"Didn't you guys make friends yesterday?" Monica replied. 

"Well, we met these three kids: Ed, Double D, and Eddy." Augie said.

"There you go, why don't you go and hang out with them?" April suggested.

"Only if they don't take our money again." Skip muttered. 

A knock then came to the door and April opened it up to reveal the aforementioned Eds. 

"Did someone call us?" Eddy grinned.

"How did you know?" Augie asked them.

"Oh, you don't know? I got eyes and ears everywhere." Eddy smirked. 

"Putting a glass through the door to listen in wasn't what I had in mind." Double D rolled his eyes.

"Not now, Sockhead. Ahem... Our card." Eddy replied before he handed out a card to Augie and Skip.

"'Looking for someone to hang out with? Then why not join Team Ed and not Team Shovelchin'." Augie read aloud.

"Shovelchin?" Skip raised an eyebrow.

"Not important right now, you in or are you in?" Eddy replied. 

The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine with me." Skip said.

"Great, I'll get you to meet the other guys too," Eddy replied. "It'll be like a guys' day."

"Sounds groovy." Augie smiled.

"Uh, yeah, groovy," Eddy said before whispering. "What's with every other group in this town talking like the 70's?"

"Says the one who has Tom Jones records and Joan Jett posters in his bedroom." Double D smirked.

Eddy narrowed his eyes to that. 

"Hooray! New friends for Ed!" Ed smiled as he grabbed Augie and Skip into a hug.

Augie and Skip looked over.

"Bye, boys, see you later." April smiled to the Gilroy boys. 

"See ya." Augie and Skip replied as they soon left.

The boys then left with The Eds. April gave a small smile as she liked this side of Augie and Skip. Elmo soon went to go with the boys. 

"Well, I'm off," Monica soon said. "Can't keep Heather waiting."

"Oh, um, okay." April replied.

Monica soon went off to go and see the other mean girls. April soon walked off to maybe see Jayna, Justine, and Alexandra again to give herself something to do for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I might take Kasey to the zoo today," Alexandra said. "I like those animals who go to the animal school, they're kinda funny." 

"I still can't believe there's a school just for animals around here," Kasey replied. "I've never heard of that before."

"Well, with this city, you never know what they might have." Alexandra said.

"Hi." April said as she came back.

"Hey, April, you're back." Alexandra smiled to her new friend.

"Hi!" Kasey beamed to the blonde girl.

"Hi, there, sweetie." April smiled to her.

"We're going to the zoo, you wanna come with us?" Kasey asked.

"Sure, okay." April smiled.

"Uh, say, where are those two guys you hang around with?" Alexandra soon asked.

"They're hanging out with those kids called the Eds." April said.

"Oh, boy..." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Uh, is there a problem?" April asked.

"You said the Eds, right?" Alexandra queried. "As in, Ed, Edd, and Eddy?"

"Uh... That's right... Why do you ask?" April asked, feeling confused.

"Just wanted to check," Alexandra said. "They can be troublesome sometimes."

"Really?" April asked. "Why's that?"

"Just trust me." Alexandra said.

"Well, they seemed pretty nice when I met them this morning," April shrugged. "I mean, that tall guy seemed kinda friendly, and that boy with the sock hat seemed decent, but I'm not sure about the little guy."

"Just trust me, okay?" Alexandra replied. "I've been here longer than you have. They're not a threat though, they're mostly good for the most part if anything."

"Well, okay, then I hope that Skip and Augie don't get into too much trouble with them." April said.

"Hard to say right now." Alexandra said as they soon went to the zoo together.

Meanwhile, Skip and Augie were hanging out at Jellystone Park with The Eds.

"All right, now, do you two know how to play football?" Skip asked the brothers.

"Back at our school; I was the quarterback." Augie replied.

"Really? Huh, that's amazing." Eddy replied.

"Why do you ask?" Augie smiled. "We gonna play football?"

"That's right, and we got a football game coming up soon, and since Mike isn't here, we need a substitute quarterback." Eddy replied.

"Is that all right with this Mike kid?" Augie asked.

"Ah, come on, we're best friends, she trusts me with everything." Eddy replied.

"Not everything, but yes, Mike informed us to get a temporary quarterback for this game until she gets back from camping with Lu and Og." Double D told him.

"Well, I can't say I've heard of that, but I suppose I could give it a shot." Augie replied.

"Great, so, how about you?" Eddy then asked Skip.

"I was the runner-back," Skip replied. "Mom made me choose between football or gymnastics."

Ed soon laughed.

"...Uh... What's so funny?" Skip asked.

"Eddy says Gymnastics are for girls." Ed smiled randomly.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy grumbled.

"So, who are we facing against?" Augie asked.

"Chad Dickson and his football team." Double D informed.

The Gilroy boys' eyes widened to that name. "Numbuh 274..." they then muttered together.

"Uh, pardon?" Double D blinked.

"It sounds like they know him somehow." Eddy commented.

"I haven't heard that name since I was 12." Skip muttered slightly.

"Gentlemen, may I ask how you know him?" Double D asked the Gilroy boys.

"We were once Kids Next Door operatives." Augie replied.

"...Is that right?" Double D asked. "I mean, I thought the Kids Next Door wiped operatives' memories after they would turn 13. Except for Chad of course since he's a traitor to the Kids Next Door."

"And Numbuh 5's sister, Cree." Eddy then added.

"That's because we're secret undercover Teen Operatives who were allowed to secretly stay in the KND after turning 13." Skip explained.

"Just like one of our former teammates, Numbuh 9." Augie then added.

"Cool!" Ed smiled.

"Looks like you guys are due for a reunion, especially when we smoke those jerks in the football game later." Eddy smirked to Skip and Augie.

"So, you were both operatives, huh?" Double D asked.

"That's right; I was Numbuh 32 and Skip was Numbuh 56, and we were trained under Numbuh 100." Augie explained.

"Who's that?" Eddy asked.

"The Supreme Leader before Numbuh 274." Skip replied.

"Yeah, he saved us during the outbreak of Chicken Pox." Augie added.

"We looked up to him, even after our decommissioning, when we were almost 13, it was about time for our decommission, until Numbuh 274 who then became the new Supreme Leader offered for us to become undercover operatives for KND," Skip informed. "We had to think it over for a while until we then agreed as long as we wouldn't tell anyone. You three now know about this, and before, the only ones who knew were Chad, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 9."

"Goodness... This is a lot to take in..." Double D said. 

"We were almost best friends... Those were simple times before he showed his true colors." Augie frowned.

Eddy nodded slowly and then decided to change the subject at hand. "Come on, we'll introduce you to the team and we can practice here in Jellystone Park." he then said.

"Sure." Augie and Skip smiled to that.

"They shouldn't be too far away now." Eddy said as they came through the park.

Not surprisingly, Dawn was there, checking on the animals, especially Yogi and Boo Boo.

"How good is the team then?" Augie asked.

"Our team?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Augie replied.

"We're the best team in the whole world, whatya think?" Eddy smirked.

"Except for maybe Lemon Brook." Ed said.

"Lemon Brook can just suck it, okay?" Eddy glared towards Ed.

Ed then let out a laugh.

"Anyway, our team is the best," Eddy then continued to Augie and Skip. "You'll like our team, especially since we got a new defense player."

"I'm just glad I'm not on the football team anymore." Double D commented.

"You just gonna watch?" Skip asked.

"Oh, yes, if you don't mind," Double D replied. "I'm just too fragile for sports."

"He used to be on the team a while back." Eddy informed.

"Never again." Double D groaned from the experience.

"Sorry about that, buddy," Skip said. "No offense, but you don't seem like the football type."

"That's all right, I was never that into it honestly," Double D said. "My gym grade was suffering though and Nazz's dad said I had to do something to bring it back up so I wouldn't fail."

"He's more brains than a brawn if you know what I mean." Eddy added.

"I'll take it that he's the brawn?" Augie asked, pointing to Ed.

"Yep." Eddy nodded.

"That makes sense, and I guess you're the other one?" Augie said to Eddy jokingly. 

"That's right," Eddy smirked. "I'm the good looking one."

"Maybe in his dreams." Double D muttered to that.

Skip and Augie looked to each other before looking back.

"Chad should be here any minute." Double D told the others. 

"Are we playing right now?" Augie asked.

"Oh, no, we're gonna discuss what time to play and what day so we have plenty of time to practice." Double D explained.

"Oh, good, phew!" Skip replied.

"Who're the dorks?" Kevin asked.

"Gentlemen, this is Augie: our substitute quarterback." Eddy introduced.

"Hi, there." Augie waved.

"What kind of name is Augie anyway?" Kevin scoffed. 

"What kind of middle name is Mary?" Eddy retorted.

Kevin then narrowed his eyes at his rival who just smirked.

"And also, this is Skip Gilroy: he's going to be your runner-back." Double D then said.

"Nice to meet you." Skip greeted.

"The pleasure is not mine since you're friends with these dorks." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well, looks like you're gonna be a stick in the mud while I have some fun with my new friends." Skip muttered. 

"I like this guy." Eddy commented.

"I don't see why I can't be the new quarterback." Kevin grumbled.

"Because Mike instructed me and the boys to find a substitute quarterback that is not Kevin." Eddy replied.

Kevin then folded his arms. 

"Hey, not my fault if Mike doesn't like you." Eddy smirked.

"Whatever." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... We're missing one of our players..." Eddy realized. "Say, Sockhead, who are we missing?"

Double D took a look through his clipboard. "We're missing Henry, Eddy." he then said.

"Thanks, Double D--" Eddy said before his eyes widened. "WHERE'S HENRY?!"

"He said he's gonna be a little late," Chicken said. "He's gotta watch his youngest siblings until his dad comes home."

"Well, someone else can watch them." Eddy said as he went go and get Henry.

"Eddy, you have to understand that some people need to be responsible for their families." Double D reminded. 

"Does he ever listen?" Skip asked.

"Sometimes, it's more like talking to a brick wall when it comes to him." Double D replied.

"I see that." Skip replied.

"Eddy, stop, Henry has a responsibility, we don't need to play with him right now." Double D said.

"But what do we do without him?!" Eddy complained. 

"We can manage." Double D said.

"But he's our secret weapon!" Eddy replied.

"Just let it go, Eddy." Double D sighed.

"I hate it when you're right, Sockhead." Eddy complained.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but I'm sure we'll manage." Double D said. 

"You better be right!" Eddy then said.

"We still have Ed, you know." Double D reminded.

"That's right; we got nothing to worry about." Eddy grinned.

"I'll win it for Dee Dee." Ed smiled.

"Sure, Ed." Eddy muttered to that slightly. 

"Hello, losers." A voice greeted.

The others turned around to see Chad and his football team who grinned evilly.

"Hello, Chad." Double D gulped.

"Hey, Chad." Eddy rolled his eyes. 

"Ready to get creamed?" Chad smirked.

"No, but I think you are." Eddy retorted.

"Oh, sure, I'll believe that when pigs fly," Chad replied before gasping. "Oh, I wouldn't wanna bring your mother into this." 

His football team then laughed at the joke.

"Yeah, well, last week, I saw YOUR mom at a dog show," Eddy replied. "She didn't win Best in Show, but I think they gave her a bone anyway." 

"Hey, don't insult my mom!" Chad glared to that.

"Hey, don't have a cow," Eddy smirked. "Then again, your mother always was a cow."

The others then laughed at that joke.

"Are we playing or bantering?!" Chad glared. 

"Yeah, we're playing, and you're going down!" Eddy glared back.

"Well, let's play then!" Chad replied. 

Double dressed as a referee and blew the whistle to start a pre-game. And so, the game started. 

"We better win or it's gonna be curtains for us!" Eddy told the others.

"We better win or you're all mud." Chad threatened his team. 

"Don't worry, Chad, we can beat them," A football player commented. "Look at them, some of them are weaklings and we don't have short members."

"We're doomed." Eddy muttered to himself.

Augie and Skip soon came out to see Chad. 

"Chad Dickson... It sure has been a while." Augie commented.

"Do I know you?" Chad asked them.

"Numbuhs 56 and 32 reporting for duty, Mr. Numbuh 274, sir." Skip saluted to refresh his memory.

"...What..?" Chad asked, a bit surprised.

"That's right," Skip said. "It's been a while, but we remember you. The good old days before you decided to turn on the Kids Next Door."

"We couldn't have gotten a better leader than you, sir." Augie added.

"Stop calling me, sir!" Chad glared. "I'm not apart of that snot-nosed brat organization anymore!"

"It's a shame, because we were all such best friends." Skip replied.

"The past is in the past, so let it go." Chad rolled his eyes.

"We looked up to you and Numbuh 100, you saved our lives." Augie said.

"Just shut up!" Chad glared. "I don't care!"

"Hey, are we playing or talking?!" Kevin complained.

"We're playing." Chad replied.

Augie and Skip then went back to their side.

"All right, let's play some football!" Chad demanded.

"It's time for the coin toss." Double D told the boys.

"Heads!" Augie called.

"Tails!" Chad replied.

Double D flipped the coin and it was revealed to be tails. "It's Tails," he then said. "Chad's team gets the ball first. 

"Of course, I always deserve the best." Chad smirked.

"We're dead, do you hear me? Dead!" Eddy told his team. "Ed, you better make sure that we win this!"

"Don't worry, Eddy; I'll win this game with my eyes closed." Ed smiled.

"Let's not test that theory, shall we?" Eddy muttered a bit.

Chad soon kicked the ball and the game began for all of them. Double D stepped onto the sidelines to watch them play as he was the referee.

The animals' ears perked up as they heard hooting and hollering.

"Skippy, what's goin' on?" Slappy complained to her young nephew. "I can't watch the Wheel of Fortune in peace with all this yellin'!"

"Some humans are playing a football game, Aunt Slappy." Skippy replied.

"Aw, great, I'm gonna go put a stop to it." Slappy complained as she left her tree.

"That's my Aunt Slappy," Skippy smiled admirably. "I'm gonna be just like her when I grow up."

Slappy soon came over, grumbling to herself. Double D watched until he looked over to see the cranky old female squirrel. An orange female young squirrel came towards Skippy, touching him with her tail in a flirty way.

"Squirrel chicks! Yowza!" Skippy smiled before going after her.

"Eddy..." Double D said nervously once he saw Slappy.

"Not now, Sockhead, I'm coaching," Eddy glared. "Get it together, you guys! Tyler, watch where you're going! Lightning, quit kissing your biceps! Kevin, stop being a Shovelchin!"

"But Eddy!" Double D cried out.

"I said NOT NOW!" Eddy told him, trying hard not to summon any fire, though he felt frustrated.

"He'll find out eventually." Double D sighed to himself.

"Tyler, what are you doing out there?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, trying to play a game?" Tyler replied. "What does it look like?" 

"You're not doing a very good job..." Eddy said. "You look distracted... Are you thinking about Lindsay again? You boys and your girls!"

"Oh, like you didn't always think about Mike Mazinsky when you two were a couple." Tyler rolled his brown eyes.

"You leave Mike out of this!" Eddy glared.

Slappy soon came in the middle of the field.

"Hey, where'd this squirrel come from?" Eddy glared before his eyes widened. "Oh, crumbs, it's Slappy Squirrel!"

"I tried to tell you, Eddy." Double D said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Eddy asked.

Double D just gave a deadpan look at the fourth wall.

"Ya mind keeping it down?" Slappy glared. "I got an appointment with Pat Sajek!"

"We're playing football." Eddy said to her.

"Well, play it somewhere else!" Slappy glared.

"But where will we go?" Eddy asked.

"Don't you kids have a football field or somethin'?" Slappy asked. "I get enough trouble lookin' after Skippy and his soccer team."

"Look, you crazy squirrel, how about you just leave us alone and go back to eating your acorns?" Chad complained.

"Well, I did try to ask nicely." Slappy said before she soon took out a bomb that she kept in her purse.

"RUN AWAY, SHE'S GOT A BOMB!" Eddy yelped.

The others soon ran away as the bomb soon exploded and Skippy watched this from the tree.

"I got more where that came from!" Slappy warned.

"Keep running and don't look back!" Chad told his team.

Henry was walking to the park after his father came home. "Oh, I hope that the team isn't mad at me," he said to himself before stopping. "Oh, look, here they come. Hey, guys, I'm sorry if--"

"RUN AWAY!" The Eds cried out as they ran past him.

Henry sighed. "What did those fools do now?"

Skip and Augie ran past him in fright.

"Who are they?" Henry then asked.

"I'm 'dorking' out of here!" Kevin cried out as he ran past him.

"Every chicken for themselves!" Chicken yelled out.

"Mama!" Lightning panicked.

Tyler was just screaming. Even Chad and his team ran past him, looking scared.

Henry soon came over to see it was Slappy Squirrel who was getting rid of them for ruining her day to watch Wheel of Fortune. "Well, that explains it." he then said to himself.

The boys then caught their breaths and settled down after dealing with Slappy.

"Perhaps we should postpone the game?" Double D suggested.

"Fine, Saturday night, 6:00, football stadium, be there!" Chad replied.

"Oh, we will, you can count on it!" Eddy said.

"And get ready to lose like the suckers you are." Chad grinned menacingly.

"You'll be eating dirt once we get through with you." Eddy said.

"We'll see about that," Chad smirked. "By the way, say hi to your cousin Haley for me."

Eddy narrowed his eyes as Chad soon laughed and walked off with his team.

"How does he know about Haley?" Double D asked.

"That doofus has a crush on her." Eddy replied.

"Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" Double D replied.

"I don't even know anymore, I just know he was with that girl who was a cheerleader named Stacey." Eddy said.

"He was pretty popular with the girls back when he was an operative." Augie commented.

"Pfft... I can believe that..." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"We were best friends." Skip added.

"Now, we better get ready then." Eddy suggested for the big game.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dorky is right," Kevin said. "We gotta crush 'em."

"Now this doesn't mean we're gonna be friends now, we're enemies for life." Eddy said.

"But why?" Augie asked them. "Why can't you guys ever be friends?"

"Just because!" Kevin replied.

"It's a long story." Double D said to Augie.

"Hey, guys, are you okay?" Henry asked. "Did we win?"

"No, it's been postponed to this Saturday at 6:00." Skip replied.

"Oh," Henry said. "I'm really sorry I missed it, but I had to look after the younger ones, Pop was called into town."

"Well, you better tell us next time or else." Eddy warned.

"Yes, sir." Henry rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry." Ed said.

"Well, that sounds good, let's get something to eat," Henry said. "My treat."

The boys cheered and Kevin started to follow them.

"Except for you, you're a hussy." Eddy told Kevin.

"Hmph!" Kevin glared as he was excluded.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, April was taking pictures of the zoo. "This zoo is amazing." The blonde girl smiled.

"I thought you guys might like it." Alexandra said as she held Kasey's hand.

"Most of these animals seem nice, especially Wally Gator." Kasey smiled.

"Huh?" April blinked as she passed by a cave exhibit with a sign on it. "'The Hair Bear Bunch'?"

"Careful, they're mischief makers sometimes, especially around Mr. Peevly." Alexandra told April.

"Aw, come on, I'm sure they won't be so bad," April smiled as she looked at the cave for a closer look. "Hello, in there!"

Alexandra just glanced over.

The three bears sat together until they heard an echo.

"You guys hear that?" Bubi asked.

"Hey, Derek, who is it?" Hair asked their friend.

The young human boy who was friends with the three bears peeked out of the cave. "Oh, it's just three girls." he then said. 

"Ooh, you got a girlfriend?" Square chuckled.

"Aw, cut it out, guys!" Derek complained.

"Our little buddy is growing up so fast." Hair chuckled.

"You guys." Derek blushed out of embarrassment.

The bears chuckled. Derek soon came out.

"Oh, my gosh! That boy is trapped!" April gasped.

"April, relax," Alexandra told her. "He does that all the time."

"H... He does...?" April asked.

He's Mr. Peevly's nephew." Alexandra replied.

"But won't the bears attack him?" April asked.

"Do you really think a zookeeper's nephew would go into the bear exhibit if he knew it was dangerous?" Alexandra replied.

"The lady is right, we won't harm anyone unless they miss with our little buddy," Hair said as he poked his head out of the cave with the others. "By the way, Derek, is that your girlfriend?" he then pointed at Kasey.

Derek blushed to that question. 

"Those bears!" April gasped.

"Yeah, we know, they talked, get used to it." Alexandra smirked playfully.

"You two would make a cute couple." Hair said to Derek.

"Hair!" Derek cried out.

"Um..." April blinked.

Derek soon climbed out and came to see the girls. "Sorry about that, sometimes they act younger than me..." he then said. "Alexandra, right? I've seen you sometimes with the others."

"Yeah," Alexandra replied. "This is my new sister, Kasey, and this is my newest friend, April Stewart."

"Oh, um, hi, Kasey." Derek said to the redheaded girl.

"H-Hi, there." Kasey blushed slightly.

"Um... Hi..." Derek said. "I know I'm a little late in saying this, but... Um... Welcome to Cartoon Network City."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Kasey replied.

"No problem." Derek smiled to her.

"Bubi, get the camera." Hair whispered.

"Guys! Cut it out! Can I have a little privacy with my new friends?" Derek complained. "You're worse than Lippy Lion and Hardy Har Har!"

"Okay, kid, you win," Hair smiled. "Come on, boys, let's give our little friend some privacy."

Square and Bubi waved back to their friend and went back to the cave.

"Sorry about that." Derek said to Kasey.

"It's okay..." Kasey said. "It's nice to see you getting along with the animals in your uncle's zoo."

"Eh, it makes the job easier." Derek shrugged with a small smile.

Kasey smiled back and blushed a little. They soon walked off together to look around the other zoo animals.

"Babysitter!" A voice called out. "Anyone need a babysitter? Please call me! Excuse me, ma'am, would you like a babysitter? No? Okay."

April looked to see a blonde teenage girl with hair tied back into a ponytail with a blue bow with her bangs hanging down. She also wore a pink blouse with a burgundy skirt and black slip-on shoes.

"Don't make eye contact." Alexandra told April.

"Hey, you there!" The girl called out.

"Aw, crap, she spotted us." Alexandra complained.

"Who is that?" April asked.

"Jeannie Kasier: one of the world's worst babysitters." Alexandra informed.

"She can't be that bad." April said.

"Oh, sure, if you like someone who does nothing but talk on the phone all the time and not paying any attention to who she's supposed to be looking after," Alexandra scoffed. "I keep a better eye on Tabitha compared to her."

"That's bad." April said.

"From what I heard, she even got Tom and Jerry arrested; they'd make better babysitters than her!" Alexandra complained.

"Hiii, Alexandra~" The blonde girl greeted.

"Hey, Jeannie." Alexandra muttered.

"Are you going out with Henry tonight?" Jeannie asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" Alexandra replied.

"Well, I figured I could babysit Kasey for you while you go out." Jeannie offered.

"No." Alexandra replied.

"But why not?" Jeannie asked.

"Because I said so, now leave me alone, I want to enjoy a day at the zoo with my sister and friend." Alexandra said.

"But... But... But... I need the money." Jeannie replied.

"Go get money some other way, get a real job and maybe actually do it." Alexandra rolled her brown eyes.

The girl pouted as the three girls were still looking around at the zoo.

"Look at those monkeys! Can we see them now?" Kasey smiled.

"Sure, come on." Alexandra said as they left Jeannie all by herself. Jeannie had bad luck getting new clients for babysitting ever since she watched over the baby of the owners of Tom and Jerry and they finally got her in trouble with them when they saw their telephone bill and when they had to come home early one night only to find the baby missing until the cat and mouse brought him back home.

"Hey, I think that girl likes me." Jake said as he saw Kasey while hanging upside down, eating a banana and scratching his butt.

"Hi, there, I'm Kasey." Kasey smiled to the young spidermonkey.

"Hey, I'm Jake!" Jake smiled. "I'd be best friends with ya, but Adam's already taken that job. We're gym partners," he then paused for a moment. "Though... We haven't been seen in Gym together much."

"You're funny." Kasey giggled.

"Well, thanks." Jake smiled to that.

Kasey smiled back as she was having fun with the zoo. Alexandra smiled to that as they explored the many different animals and Derek pointed some out to Kasey on the way as he was friends with all of the zoo animals since his uncle worked here. Kasey listened to him and blushed a little bit.

"The animals seem like better friends than some people." Derek said to Kasey.

"Is that why you hang out with those bears?" Kasey asked.

"Yeah, they are some of the best friends I could ever have." Derek replied.

"Well, I'm sure you could make a human friend if you wanted." Kasey said, bashfully.

"Well, I don't know," Derek shrugged. "The bears are like my brothers, and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"That's so sweet." Kasey smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Derek replied. "When my parents first sent me here, it was really boring at first, then Uncle Eustace took me to the zoo to see his work, and the rest is history."

"Where are your parents?" Kasey asked.

"Working," Derek replied. "My mom is a zoologist, she studies animals and likes it, and my dad runs his own bakery shop. I usually stop by there every morning to get some donuts, he just loves making desserts."

"Hmm... That sounds nice..." Kasey said.

"What do your parents do?" Derek asked.

"Oh, um... I was taken away from them." Kasey replied.

"How come?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kasey said softly.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Derek said. "I didn't know."

"It's fine..." Kasey said as she soon went to see the lions.

"Man, I'm so stupid sometimes." Derek muttered as he then slapped his forehead.

A lion wearing a tattered top hat and vest was there, playing cards with the other lions and his hyena best friend who wore a pork-pie hat and bow-tie.

"Don't say that... You just didn't know..." Kasey said before looking into the cage.

Derek then came to go with Kasey.

"Um, I thought lions and hyenas hated each other?" Kasey said as she saw a hyena in with a group of lions in the exhibit.

"Ah, that's just Hardy Har Har," Derek told her. "He's Lippy's best friend, and he's the only one who can come into the lion exhibit because they're best friends."

"You know a lot about these animals, huh?" Kasey asked.

"Like I said, I've been here a while, I can pretty much tell you everything about them." Derek smiled.

"Oh, my, oh, dear, look, Lippy; there's Derek with a friend." Hardy pointed out.

"Not now, Hardy, I'm about to win." Lippy replied.

"No, really!" Hardy told him. "Just look!"

"Hardy, I said--" Lippy replied before taking a look to see that he was right. "Oh, look, it's Derek."

"Hi, Lippy. Hi, Hardy." Derek greeted.

"Hey, Derek, what's up, kiddo?" Hardy replied.

"Oh, nothing much, just showing my new friend around the zoo." Derek said.

"Well, hey there, put 'er there, kid." Lippy smiled as he held out his paw to the redheaded girl.

Kasey smiled back and then shook the lion's paw. 

"Never shook paws with a lion before." she commented.

"I like this kid already." Lippy smiled to Kasey.

"Yeah, he's pretty friendly for a lion." Derek replied.

"Say, when you se Hair again, tell him to bring his poker chips," Hardy said to Derek. "Tonight is our Poker Night."

"You got it, Lippy." Derek replied.

"You wanna bet anything?" Hardy smirked.

"Wanna take my report card from last year?" Derek smirked back.

"Very funny, kid, you coming over for Poker Night?" Lippy replied.

"You know I will." Derek replied.

Kasey smiled as this seemed to be a lot of fun.

Derek's phone rang he looked at it, and it was just his alarm going off. "Oh, it's time for my lunch break," he then told Kasey. "Care to join me?"

"Not right now, I gotta find Alexandra; I'll see you later." Kasey replied.

"Oh, okay, see ya later, Kasey." Derek said.

"See you later, Derek." Kasey replied.

The two soon walked away from each other for right now.

"Now, I gotta find Alexandra... Hmm... Where did she go?" Kasey asked herself. As the little girl was walking to find her adoptive big sister, she heard rattling noises underneath the benches. "Huh?"

Alexandra and April soon left the petting zoo, luckily those animals weren't like the Cuddle Muffins from Charles Darwin Middle School.

"Alexandra?" Kasey called out. "Is that you?"

The rattling was still continuing, she carefully looked to see what it was and it was a blue poodle dog with a yellow collar.

"Oh, it's a dog!" Kasey smiled. "Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing?"

The dog let out a small bark.

"Aw, you're so cute..." Kasey smiled before picking up the dog. "Come over here... Hmm... You almost look like Jo's girl dog, Cleo."

The dog looked confused for a moment.

"Do you have an owner?" Kasey asked him.

The dog shook his head and then pointed to his collar.

"Your name is Shake?" Kasey asked as she took a look. "Oh, you must be a boy poodle, huh?"

The dog smiled and nodded.

"You sure are a handsome fella," Kasey smiled. "Hmm... I'd love to take you home, but I better ask Alexandra first."

Shake nodded and hugged the girl in gratitude.

"What were you hiding from anyhow?" Kasey asked him. "It looked like you saw a flea and ran away." She then laughed at her joke.

Shake seemed to be disturbed from that.

"Oh, it was just a joke, Shake, it's okay..." Kasey told the poodle.

Shake shook his head and looked nervous as he looked around.

"You're seriously scared of fleas?" Kasey asked out of confusion and concern.

The male poodle nodded and pulled out pictures from his pocket and shows her a picture of him at Rome playing the harp.

"That's so cool, you can play the harp!" Kasey smiled.

Shake smiled to her.

"I've never seen a dog play an instrument before, you look so talented." Kasey smiled.

The dog nodded and then showed her another picture of a purple flea with a deadpan look.

"Oh, is that the flea you're scared of?" Kasey asked.

Shake just let out a small sigh.

"Flick the Flea, huh?" Kasey asked. "Kinda makes me think of that flea I saw once in that weird cartoon The Moxy Show."

Shake then showed her more pictures and she began to wince at the sight of some of the pictures.

"Oh, you poor thing." Kasey then frowned.

Shake pouted, shuffling his bottom feet.

"Aw..." Kasey cooed, hugging Shake out of comfort. "Come on, I'm taking you home, I'm sure Alexandra won't mind." 

Shake looked hopeful.

"Come on," Kasey smiled as she took Shake with her to get going. "You're a pretty dog. I bet you have pretty brothers and sisters."

Shake smiled as he thought about someone he had not seen in a long time who was his long-lost sister.

"Kasey, where are you?" Alexandra's voice called out.

"Over here, and I'm bringing a friend over." Kasey called back.

"A friend?" Alexandra wondered.

Eventually, Kasey came over with Shake who followed her like a true lost dog would.

"Who's this now?" Alexandra asked.

"This is Shake, he's my new friend; he doesn't have an owner," Kasey said. "Can I keep him? Please? Please? I promise that I'll take good care of him!"

"Hmm... Well... You're gonna have to feed him, and play with him, and take him for walks..." Alexandra said.

"I will, Alexandra, I promise!" Kasey replied.

"Well... All right... I guess it couldn't hurt to keep him," Alexandra smiled. "He seems harmless."

Kasey cheered and hugged the male poodle. Shake seemed to smile about that.

"We better get back home," Alexandra suggested. "This was fun though, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Kasey smiled and nodded as she hugged her new pet.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go." Alexandra told her little sister.

"Okay. Come on, Shake, you're just gonna love your new home!" Kasey smiled.

Shake smiled to that as he soon followed them home as they left the zoo. Derek sighed softly as he sat with his best friends, The Hair Bear Bunch.

The girls and Shake were walking in the city to get back home until they spotted The Eds, Skip, and Augie walking down the street, talking.

"Dog!" Ed called out.

"Huh?" Eddy and Double D asked.

Ed went over to the poodle and hugged him tight. Shake struggled.

"Oh! Careful! He's delicate!" Kasey told Ed.

"Ed, put it down." Double D said.

Ed put the dog down with a smile. Shake let out a wheeze, but he wasn't terribly hurt.

"Oh, poor Shake..." Kasey cooed. "Maybe we could have some thick and juicy steak for dinner."

Shake drooled at the thought of that. 

"Say, girls, are ya busy this Saturday?" Eddy asked.

"No. Why?" Alexandra replied.

"Football game at 6:00 at the football stadium, don't miss it." Eddy informed.

"Um... Okay, we'll stop by." Alexandra replied.

"You'll definitely be there since Henry is now on our football team," Eddy smirked. "Speaking of him; he's at the gym, working out."

"Thanks, Pipsqueak." Alexandra smirked back.

"Hey!" Eddy glared.

Alexandra just smirked to him from behind her hand.

"April, we won't be back for dinner," Augie told his friend. "We're going over to Eddy's house for dinner."

"All right; thank you for telling me." April replied.

"We'll see you before bedtime though." Skip said.

"Sounds good," April smiled. "You boys have fun."

"We will, see ya later." Skip replied.

"Mind if we stop by the gym first?" Alexandra asked as she blushed a little. 

"Okay." Kasey smiled.

April hid a small giggle as they split up for that time as they came to the local gym, and they soon began to look around for Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, where is he?" Alexandra wondered.

"Eager, aren't we?" Kasey teased.

"Ah, shup." Alexandra smirked.

Tyler was there, trying to lift up a barbell, but it slipped out of his hand and landed on his foot.

"Hey, Clumsy, where's Henry?" Alexandra asked him.

"Who?" Tyler grunted as he held his foot while hopping.

"My boyfriend." Alexandra told him.

"Uh, I think I saw him in the pool, I think?" Tyler replied, grumbling a bit from the pain.

"Oh, thanks!" Alexandra smiled.

"No problem." Tyler whimpered from the pain.

Kasey looked over before she then kept going after Alexandra. "Come on, Shake." she then told the dog.

Shake barked and followed his new owner.

They soon came to the pool area. Henry was seen on the diving board and soon jumped off of it, going into the water, and swam a lap like in the Olympics before coming up to the end of the pool where Alexandra stood on the end of to come and see him.

"Hey there, handsome." Alexandra smiled.

Henry soon poked his head up as he put the goggles up to his head and chuckled. "Ah, hello there yourself, Beautiful."

"Aw, come on, Henry, you're making me blush." Alexandra blushed in response.

"Just doing my job." Henry smiled as he climbed out of the pool.

"What are you doing over here anyway?" Alexandra asked.

"Working out and getting ready for the game on Saturday." Henry replied.

"Who are you guys playing against anyway, Lemon Brook?" Alexandra asked.

"No, Chad Dickson and his team from McClintock High School." Henry told her.

They looked over to see that Chad's team was working out as well.

"So I see." Alexandra said.

"I thought everyone kid in Cartoon Network City went to the same school?" Kasey commented.

"Yes, they do, except for those guys along with Abigail Lincoln's sister, Cree," Alexandra explained. "They got expelled and were forced to go to school at McClintock High School. That's what Mike's sister told me anyway."

"Oh..." Kasey said, now understanding.

"Good idea too," Alexandra replied. "Those kids are insane, and to think that Cree was a great KND operative in her time."

"They look big and kinda scary." Kasey said as she took a look at Chad's team.

"Yeah, but Henry's gonna smoke them, I just know it." Alexandra replied.

"Sorry, but your team won't beat my team, especially with our secret weapon." Chad smirked before then whistled.

A shadow hovered over them, it was a teenage boy with shaggy black hair. He was big, packed with muscles, and was growling at the others.

"Meet Bret Marson." Chad told them.

Kasey and Shake hid behind Henry and Alexandra while April turned invisble.

"He has the strength of 100 gorillas." Chad grinned.

The boy then went outside which confused the others until they yelped as the gym was lifted because of him.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Chad kept his smirk.

"Okay, Bret, you can come in now!" One of the boys called out.

Bret set the gym down and soon came back inside, crossing his arms as he stood beside Chad. 

"Where'd you find him, an insane asylum?" Alexandra asked.

"Very funny, but no, I didn't," Chad replied. "He moved right next door to my house, and wanted to join the team. What's the matter, scared?"

"Maybe for you once your team loses to Henry and the others." Alexandra smirked a bit cockily.

"Oh, please, what can your boyfriend do to stop Bret?" Chad scoffed.

"A lot more than you can do in one day, you're gonna need the hospital on speed dial once the game is over and he leads the team to victory." Alexandra huffed.

"Oh, I'm quaking in my shoes." Chad mocked fear.

"Look, Chad, how about you save it for the game, huh?" Henry suggested.

"Fine, but you're scared, I can tell." Chad replied.

"Probably as scared as your mother was when you were born." Henry muttered.

"At least my mom's alive." Chad replied.

"Yeah, well, I feel sorry for her to have to raise a jerk like you." Henry retorted.

"Why, you--!" Chad glared to that.

"I suggest that you leave otherwise you will make me mad and you do not want to make me mad." Henry warned.

"Why don't you get dried off and maybe come over for a movie?" Alexandra asked Henry.

"I'd like that, Alex." Henry said before going off to the locker room.

"Henry is gonna get hurt!" Kasey cried out.

"No, he won't." Alexandra told her little sister.

"But did you see how big and strong that guy was?" Kasey replied.

"It sounds like you're forgetting the first time we met, Kasey when we helped you against your old family." Alexandra told her little sister.

"I know, but still--" Kasey replied.

"You have nothing to worry about," Alexandra replied. "Henry can kick that guy into the next state."

"Hmm..." Kasey replied.

They soon went back home so that Shake could get settled in.

"I wonder where the dog came from?" Alexandra commented.

"I dunno, but he didn't seem to have a home, but he has a collar." Kasey said.

Shake barked and then pointed to his collar.

"What's he saying?" Alexandra asked.

"I don't know, I don't speak 'Dog'." Kasey replied.

Shake pouted while pointing at his collar.

"Is something wrong with your collar, boy?" Kasey asked as she knelt down beside him.

Shake shook his head.

Henry knelt the other side of them, looking at the dog's collar. "There's other writing here beside his name." he then said.

"What does it say?" Alexandra asked.

"Almost looks like Roman characters." Henry said.

Shake nodded.

"Hmm... You came from Rome, didn't you, boy?" Henry guessed.

Shake then barked, meaning 'yes'.

"That sure is far from here." Henry said. 

"Apparently he has a sister he hasn't seen in a long time too... I guess that's a story for another time." Alexandra said.

Shake pouted as he seemed to miss his sister that they didn't know about.

"One thing I don't understand is why he would come all the way over here from home." Alexandra commented.

"He showed me pictures of a flea named Flick," Kasey said. "He tortured Flick pretty bad."

"A flea tortured a dog?" Alexandra replied. "Hm... Kinda sounds like how Sledgehammer O'Possum used to behave until that Cindy kid adopted him as her own pet."

Shake failed his arms as he looked scared as he barked wildly.

"What's wrong with him now?!" Alexandra cried out.

"I don't know; I wish we could know what he was saying." Kasey replied.

"He's probably thinking about that flea again." Henry guessed.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't help that we can't understand him like we can with Scooby-Doo or Jo's dogs, Steve and Cleo." Alexandra said.

Shake looked like he was about to give up on talking with Alexandra and Kasey. 

"I wish we could talk to you, Shake." Kasey frowned.

"So you have wished it..." Desiree smirked before rolling her eyes. "Oh, you get the idea..." she then used her powers onto Shake and soon, his barking sounded like talking.

"Why didn't I listen to my mother about entering dog shows instead of playing the harp?!" Shake soon spoke.

"You talked!" Kasey gasped.

Shake soon cupped his muzzle.

"We can understand him?" Alexandra asked.

"I guess so!" Kasey replied.

"Well, well, it's a miracle." Alexandra smirked.

"It sure is." Henry replied.

Shake looked to them in surprise.

"Let's get you some dinner, you've had a long day it seems." Kasey said to the poodle.

Shake looked confused to them.

"It's okay, boy, you've got nothing to worry about." Henry told the dog.

"Hmm..." Shake looked up and around.

"Why don't you tell us about your sister?" Kasey smiled.

"Well... She's a bit of a diva..." Shake said to them. "She means well sometimes though. She was always made for the big dog show scene, especially when that rich couple adopted her."

"What's your sister's name?" Kasey asked.

"Georgette." Shake replied.

"Oh, I've heard that name before," Alexandra said. "She lives with the Foxworth family. My father is very good friends with them."

"You know where my sister is?" Shake asked.

"Well... Maybe we should visit sometime so you can be reunited with your sister?" Alexandra suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I like that!" Shake beamed.

"Good, now that that's settled... I still can't believe you're afraid of a little flea though." Alexandra said.

"You have no idea what he can do!" Shake replied. "He's like a demon or Hades himself!"

"I'll take your word for it since we don't know this flea, but we better get you some food," Kasey said. "You look hungry."

"Oh, man, I am starving," Shake replied. "I haven't eaten anything since I've left home."

"I hope you can wait a little bit." Alexandra said.

"Get some rest, you look like you could use it." Kasey added.

"Running away from Flick sure made me tired." Shake nodded.

"Here, you can sleep on the couch until we get you a bed." Alexandra suggested.

Shake soon crawled onto the couch and smiled as it felt really comfortable and he soon drifted off, taking a little nap.

"Say, ya feel scared?" Alexandra asked her boyfriend.

"About the game? Nah, not really," Henry replied. "But that guy Bret? Maybe a little bit."

"You're gonna smoke him, what's to be scared of?" Alexandra replied.

"Alexandra, you shouldn't brag too much before the big game." Kasey said to her big sister.

"Sorry, Kasey, I just got excited, that's all." Alexandra replied.

"I'm just worried about the others' safety," Henry then said. "They didn't see what that guy could do; I just don't want them to get hurt."

"Forget about it, there's no way you can lose." Alexandra replied.

"You think so?" Henry asked.

"I know so, that guy has no idea what you can do." Alexandra reassured.

"Alexandra...?" Kasey warned.

"It's not bragging if it's true." Alexandra told her little sister.

"I guess you're right." Henry replied.

"I just don't think you should talk like that, you might jinx it." Kasey said to Alexandra. 

April soon reappeared.

"April, I didn't know you were here." Alexandra said to her new friend.

"Sorry... I got nervous from seeing that Bret guy..." April replied.

"That's understandable; it's all right to be nervous." Alexandra comforted.

"Hey, how did she do that?" Henry asked, looking at April.

"I'm the daughter of the Invisible Woman from The Fantastic Four." April said nervously.

"Really now?" Henry replied. "I never knew she had a daughter."

"It was kept secret for my protection." April replied.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yeah... You're not gonna think that I'm a freak now, are you?" April asked him.

"Of course not, I got a secret too," Henry reassured. "I have gamma radiation in my blood which allows me to turn into a Hulk-like monster."

"You're related to the Hulk?" April asked.

"No, it's a long story." Henry replied.

"Let's just say that two evil geniuses made a special gamma ray and shot Henry with it." Alexandra added.

"Yeah," Henry replied. "If anything though, it brought me closer to Alexandra, and I couldn't ask for a better situation."

Alexandra smiled, feeling touched to that statement.

"Aw, that's so sweet." April smiled to the both of them.

"I'm a sweet guy." Henry smirked bashfully.

"That you are," Alexandra smirked back. "Not to mention strong, brave, and handsome."

"Alex, you're making me blush." Henry replied.

"Well, it's true." Alexandra told him.

"I should go so you two can continue your love fest." April giggled bashfully.

Henry and Alexandra soon looked to each other, blushing.

"You can stay for dinner if you want, April." Alexandra invited.

"Well... I suppose I could do that," April smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem; I'll go ahead and make some dinner for us." Alexandra smiled back. 

April smiled to that, though now wondered where Monica was.

Monica was soon going with her new friends.

"This is my house." Tori smiled.

"What a mansion! You're rich too, huh?" Monica commented.

"Yeah, my daddy's the governor of this town." Tori replied.

They soon came inside of the house. There were three voices heard and seeming to be arguing.

"Sounds like your sisters are home." Danielle said to Tori.

"Yeah, as usual." Tori muttered.

"Sisters, huh?" Monica asked.

"I have three sisters," Tori replied. "Brandy, Samantha, and Megan. I'm the oldest next to Brandy. Try not to draw attention to yourselves. Who wants buttered lobster for dinner?"

The mean girls looked excited for that and nodded. Tori giggled as she would make a cook in the house make them lobster for dinner.

"I heard that the big game is on Saturday." Amy commented.

"Why is why we're going to help out Chad and his team." Heather then smirked.

"Won't you get in trouble if you use 'special help'?" Tori gasped, cupping her mouth to Heather.

"Yeah, that Circe girl got into her own trouble." Amy added.

"Ah, you let me worry about that," Heather replied. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"I thought they saw everything?" Tori replied.

"Shh!" Heather told her. "It'll be fine."

Tori looked unsure about that, and for once, she was absolutely right about something.

"Besides, my daddy is best friends with Enchantra and Spella and Cassandra is my best friend," Heather then said. "That fat head is gonna retire soon anyway."

"And I'm apart of the Teen Ninjas," Danielle added. "I know all the right moves, not to mention that my uncle is Dick Dastardly."

"On the bright side, Mike Mazinsky isn't here to stop us." Amy smirked.

The mean girls laughed like the villians they were.

Tori laughed before pausing like she missed the punchline of a joke. "I don't get it."

"Just laugh." Amy face-palmed.

"Oh... Okay..." Tori said before laughing with them.

"Dinner is ready, ma'am." The cook told the brunette girl.

"About time." Tori replied.

They soon came together in the dining room to have a lobster dinner like they were aristocrats. It seemed everyone was having a peaceful dinner with their new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day soon came while Heather was planning with the other mean girls to take care of Henry and the other team for the big football game that was coming this weekend, and soon, everyone was talking about it.

"Cindy! Cindy! You're never gonna believe it!" Eddy said as he soon ran up to a certain young smart girl.

"Kevin is finally moving away?" Cindy guessed.

"I wish, but no," Eddy replied. "They are making you the sports commentator for the big game!"

"No, way, really?" Cindy soon smiled. "Come on, Eddy, this must be a joke."

"No joke." Eddy reassured.

"Hmm... I guess I could try that..." Cindy said. "Maybe I could be like Joe Buck or John Madden."

"Great, see ya at 6:00, I gotta go check on the team." Eddy told her.

"Me... As a sports commentator," Cindy chuckled to herself as she thought about this while walking away with a smile. "I guess watching football with Dad and Penn might pay off."

Sledgehammer smiled when he saw Cindy smiling.

"Well, Sledge, you wanna be my partner for the big game?" Cindy offered.

"You know I will!" Sledgehammer replied.

"Ooh, this is gonna be more fun than the Big Game with Bugs against Daffy," Cindy said. "Still can't believe Daffy won, but... It's only fair I suppose. I feel bad for Daffy Duck sometimes."

Meanwhile, Eddy went back to the gym to see the team surrounding Tyler who had hurt himself.

"All right, what's going on?" Eddy asked.

"Tyler broke his leg, but we don't know how it happened." Double D informed.

The mean girls popped up from behind the treadmills and snickered.

"I can still play, Coach." Tyler whimpered.

"I smell a bunch of rats... Make that the rotten mean girls who make everyone else's lives miserable." Eddy glared suspiciously.

"We will worry about that later," Double D said. "Right now, someone should take Tyler to the hospital."

"I will!" Ed volunteered.

"Careful now, Ed." Double D warned.

"Okie dokey!" Ed saluted before he helped Tyler up and took him to the hospital.

"Hope his mom doesn't blame us again." Eddy commented. 

"On the bright side, Lindsay is helping out at the hospital and she can be his nurse." Double D commented.

"Lindsay is going to be my nurse, I hope I never get better!" Tyler smiled brightly to that. "Let's go, big guy!"

"Is Lindsay really going to be there?" Eddy asked Double D.

"She was there last week, I don't see why she wouldn't be now." Double D shrugged.

"That is one down." Heather whispered to her friends.

The mean girls laughed evilly.

"Aha!" Eddy glared as he spotted them. "What're you girls doing here?!"

"Nunya." Heather replied.

"Nunya?" Eddy asked.

"Nunya business." Heather smirked.

"Did you guys have anything to do with Tyler getting hurt?" Henry demanded.

"Funny, I don't believe you, you've never been an honest girl." Henry replied.

"Why, Henry, why do you think we would ever do such a thing?" Heather asked.

"It's what you do." Henry clarified.

"Well, it wasn't us." Heather replied.

"Yeah, okay, it wasn't you, and I have a pet elephant." Henry rolled his eyes.

"You do?" Tori asked. "How come we've never seen it?"

The other mean girls face-palmed to that.

"Well, all right, girls, I'll see ya later." Henry walked away from them.

"Oh, okay, bye, Henry." Tori smiled and waved.

"What is her problem?" Monica asked.

"I think her nanny dropped her when she was a baby." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Are we gonna let them go away just like that?" Eddy asked Henry.

"Eddy, we have no physical proof that did it," Henry replied. "Besides, isn't Tyler almost always clumsy?"

"Well, yeah, but I still think that they did it." Eddy said.

"I know, and I'm not defending them, but they're just trying to get to us," Henry said. "I've seen girls like this before. Every town has them."

"You ain't kidding." Eddy replied. 

"Look, let's go back to training; let's just ignore them." Henry suggested.

"Okay, you're right." Eddy replied.

They soon went to do just that as the mean girls giggled like the whole bunch of villains that they were. 

"So, you're telling me that this Bret guy lifted up the gym like it was nothing?" Eddy asked.

"I know it sounds crazy..." Henry replied.

"Crazy? No way," Eddy said. "Ed can lift a house with almost no effort."

"Then why didn't you have him do that when we were confronted by those jerks?!" Henry complained. 

"Hey, man, I didn't know he wasn't there," Eddy shrugged. "I had to show Augie and Skip my house."

"Still, you could've had him do that." Henry said.

"Whoa, take it easy, we can take him down no problem." Eddy reassured.

"Whatever..." Henry sighed. "Let's just get out of here and get the others so we can practice for the big day." 

"You got it." Eddy replied.

They soon walked off to go and check on Lightning as he did push-ups while looking at a poster of one of his idols, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. 

"Someday, I'm gonna be just like you." Lightning smiled to one of his idols in the sports world.

"Is this a bad time?" Eddy smirked.

"Yah!" Lightning yelped and soon jumped up in front of them. "Guys, you caught me in the middle of my work-out." 

"Yeah, staring at The Rock." Eddy replied.

"I can explain..." Lightning said.

"Please... Don't..." Eddy said.

"Uh, that's my mama's poster," Lightning said. "Yeah! She's got a huge crush on The Rock!" 

The Eds and Henry looked at him in disbelief.

"Please don't tell Ellody about this." Lightning begged.

"Sure..." Henry rolled his eyes. "Hope you're ready for the big game this weekend." 

"I sure am," Lightning smirked. "Nothing is gonna stop The Lightning, not even that green creature; I even promised Ellody's uncle that nothing was ever gonna hurt her."

"Aww..." Ed smiled as he found that to be touching.

"Nice to see you're motivated, Lightning." Henry smiled. 

"Sha-yeah! Nothing is gonna stop The Lightning now." Lightning smiled back.

"Just watch out for Queen Bee Heather and her drones... They could be anywhere..." Henry replied. 

"Please, I'm not afraid of any girls," Lightning replied. "Well... Except for maybe Mama... She yelled at Pops the other day for not cleaning out the garage."

"Are you forgetting where you live? Not everyone is exactly a human or a mortal." Eddy replied. 

"Please, I'm not afraid." Lightning told them.

Eddy, Double D, and Henry rolled their eyes. They soon left as they didn't really have any choice. Lightning nodded to them and continued his workout. 

"Now, since the big football game is coming up, that means that you and Kevin have to work together." Henry reminded Eddy.

"I know." Eddy replied as he hid a mallet behind his back.

"I know you're probably mad and annoyed by that, but try to channel your anger out onto the other team." Henry said.

"Mm-hmm." Eddy replied. 

"I'm doing that too, but I'm gonna try not to get too angry though." Henry continued.

"Yeah, I know," Eddy replied. "All right, Henry, let's see how much you can bench press."

Henry soon stretched before he was going to try it out. "Does it matter how much?" he then asked.

"Nah." Eddy replied.

"All right..." Henry said before he soon sat down, grabbing the bar bell and soon began to lift it up and down. 

"Wow! Look at him go!" Eddy marveled.

The mean girls stealthed around while snickering to themselves. Heather looked over at Lightning who was still training.

"Let's get rid of this one." Amy suggested.

"Right." Heather nodded as she used her magic to summon NFL players that were cheering Lightning's name.

"Huh? Who's there?" Lightning asked before looking around. He looked outside to see the NFL players cheering his name. "No way! This is like a dream come true!"

"Shh... Shh..." Heather shushed the others as they giggled to what was happening.

The NFL players cheered Lightning's name as they rode on a float, driving away.

"Wait for me, guys!" Lightning called out to them.

The mean girls soon watched as Lightning ran after the NFL players he idolized. They then laughed and high-fived each other.

"That was so easy!" Maya smirked.

"Now, who's next?" Monica asked.

Heather soon looked over to see Chicken who was struggling with lifting up a barbell. "I have an idea for that bird brain and it involves chicken wings." She then told the other girls.

"Doesn't he hate chicken wings?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Heather smirked.

"That's a bit dark..." Monica said.

"Why do you care?" Amy replied.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." Monica said.

"You want to hang out with us, don't you?" Heather reminded.

"Yeah?" Monica replied.

"Then play along." Heather said.

"I just think it's a little messed up that you would torture him with his own kind being cooked..." Monica shrugged.

"You're getting soft on us!" Danielle glared.

"No! It's not like that!" Monica told them. "I'm cool, really!"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Uh, positive!" Monica grinned nervously.

The mean girls looked back to her before looking back at Chicken while Monica began to look guilty for once in her life.

"Big Brother! Do you want to have a tea party?!" Cow called out.

"Not now, Cow, I am busy!" Chicken glared.

"Chicken! Come inside for lunch!" A woman's voice called.

"Mom...? I thought you were shopping today." Chicken replied, a bit surprised before going to his house, unaware that it was a trap.

The mean girls, minus Monica, snickered.

"Mom, where are you?" Chicken called out as he looked around in the kitchen for his mom.

"Your lunch is on the table." A voice replied.

Chicken shrugged and sat down and went to eat, but then yelped. "CHICKEN WINGS?!"

The mean girls soon laughed as Chicken began to look sick to his stomach.

An ambulance came to the house to pick up Chicken. The Eds, Skip, Augie, and Henry went to see Chicken before the paramedics took him to the hospital.

"Chicken, what happened?" Eddy asked.

"C-C-Chicken wings..." Chicken muttered sickly.

Eventually, the infamous blonde woman came over to help take care of Chicken.

"Hi, Aunty." Eddy said.

"Hello, dear..." Hello Nurse replied. "Don't worry, your friend should be fine once we get him out of the shock."

"Do you remember who gave you the chicken wings?" Henry asked Chicken.

"I-I-I thought it was Mom, but nobody was there, and I heard some laughin'!" Chicken replied.

"I'll bet it was Heather and her friends." Henry said to the others.

"I knew it!" Eddy glared. "Well, if they wanna play dirty, then we have to fight fire with fire! Sockhead, it's time for Plan W!"

"Eddy, you can't be serious!" Double D's eyes widened from that.

"Plan W...?" Henry asked.

"Sockhead, you know that we have no choice." Eddy told Double D.

"What's Plan W?" Henry asked.

"It's all decided then, we're going with Plan W." Double D sighed.

"Guys... With all due respect..." Henry smiled calmly before yelling. "WHAT IN THE WIDE, WIDE WORLD OF SPORTS IS PLAN W?!"

Eddy looked around before whispering to him. "We use... Operation: Warners."

"Warners?" Henry replied.

They soon went over to Cindy's house as she was reading until it would be time to go. Cindy opened the door with her eyes looking in her book.

"Hey, Cindy, are Yakko, Wakko, and Dot home?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I made them some lunch in the kitchen." Cindy replied.

"Mind if we borrow them?" Eddy asked.

"Go right ahead." Cindy allowed.

They soon came into the kitchen while Cindy went back to reading until she had a job to do for the big game.

"Helloooo, Warners!" Eddy greeted the siblings as he came into the kitchen while they had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"So, these are the Warners, huh?" Henry asked.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko beamed.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added before she jumped into Henry's arms. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Um, Henry Chan." Henry replied.

"You're cute, not Mike cute, but still cute," Dot replied. "I bet you already have a girlfriend."

"Yeah... I do... Sorry." Henry told her.

"Every cute guy in this town has someone!" Dot cried out. "When will it be my turn?!" 

"Hey, now, Sis, I don't have a girlfriend." Yakko smiled.

"What about Carolyn Hound?" Wakko smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend, what about you and Melonie Bear?" Yakko smirked back.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wakko told him.

"See? Everybody's got someone!" Dot pouted.

"Dot, we've been through this, your time will come, you can't rush it." Cindy advised like a true big sister.

"So, what can we do for ya, my good man?" Yakko asked Eddy.

"Please, we need your help!" Eddy begged. "The game is on Saturday, and Heather and her goons are getting rid of our players! We need your guys's help to play for us!"

"Good night, everybody!" Yakko commented.

"Please, I'll pay you guys!" Eddy begged.

"Wait a minute," Yakko glared at first. "You expect us three innocent children to play a game where you get tackled or thrown out on the field?"

"We'll do it!" Wakko and Dot soon beamed with Yakko.

"I don't understand them..." Henry said.

"It's best not to question them." Eddy replied.

"Trust me, I didn't question them when I first met them." Cindy added.

"We really need your help, guys," Eddy told the Warner siblings. 

"Well, uhhhhhhhhh....." Yakko paused before shrugging. "Eh, why not? Gives us something to do other than making outdated references."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eddy said in relief.

The Warners jumped into Eddy's arms and gave him a zany kiss.

"Gah! You guys don't have to do that all the time!" Eddy grunted.

"We know." The Warners replied innocently.

"Just remember, the game starts at 6:00," Eddy then said. "Meet us at the locker room at 5:00."

"We'll be there." Yakko replied.

"You can count on us," Dot added. "Especially you, cutie, but I don't take collect calls!"

"Um, okay?" Henry replied.

"Great, thanks, bye." Eddy said as he went to leave with Henry.

"Bye!" The Warners called out to them.

"Eddy, are you sure that this is wise?" Henry asked. "I mean, they're only kids."

"Trust me, you have no idea what they can do." Eddy promised.

"Well... All right, but if Cindy's parents get mad at me, it's on you too." Henry said.

"Fair enough." Eddy replied.

Everyone then split up to get ready for the big game which was all over ToonFace. The mean girls were all laughing as their plan was a big success.

"Did you see the way that Chicken reacted to those chicken wings?" Heather smirked.

"That was kinda harsh." Monica commented.

"He's probably gonna be in the hospital a while from the shock." Amy smirked to Heather.

"You guys really don't think that's just sick?" Monica asked. "I mean, there's pranking, but that's just plain sick. I mean... That could've been someone he knew!"

"Maybe we should get rid of Augie and Skip next." Amy suggested.

"NO!" Monica soon cried out.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Okay, this was fun at first, but you people are INSANE!" Monica told them.

"Excuse me?!" Heather glared.

"I'm not letting you guys hurt my cousins or April!" Monica replied.

"Sorry, girl, but you danced with the Devil, and now you must pay the price," Danielle said, grabbing Monica's arm. "You're not going anywhere. You are going to help us ruin their lives. We thought you were cool!"

"I'm not backing out because it's cool, I'm backing out because it's sick and wrong!" Monica said as she got her arm free. "You didn't say anything about putting people in the hospital or making their lives miserable like this! I'm starting to think I was better off with April as my friend than you guys!"

"Where are you going?!" Amy demanded.

"To tell my cousins and April about your plan!" Monica glared.

Amy's eyes glowed red and had a grin on her face as she grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" Monica cried out.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere with the information you have... YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Amy replied before growling as her voice sounded dark and sinister.

"No, no, please, let me go!" Monica cried out.

"I'm sorry, Monica, but I can't do that!" Amy glared.

"Get rid of her, Amy, while we go through with our plan." Heather suggested.

"Right." Amy agreed.

"No, don't hurt them!" Monica cried out.

"SILENCE!" Amy hissed at Monica as she dragged her away.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Monica cried out. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Amy soon took Monica away while the other mean girls continued to plan against Henry's football team for Chad.

"You won't get away with this!" Monica cried out.

"Quiet, you mortal!" Amy retorted.


	9. Chapter 9

Skip and Augie were soon freshening up as it was almost time to go to the football stadium.

"This is it, are you ready?" Augie asked his brother.

"As I'll ever be." Skip nodded.

"I guess I'm ready too," Augie said. "It's also a shame about Chad. We were all like brothers."

"I know, but we gotta try to beat him and his team." Skip said.

"All right." Augie replied.

Elmo soon came out and panted.

"Sorry, Elmo, but you can't play, you're just a dog." Skip smiled and pet the bulldog.

Elmo then whimpered to that.

"Sorry, boy, but we'll make it up to you." Augie replied.

"What seems to be going on here?" A voice asked.

Augie and Skip looked around before a friend of theirs appeared which was Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore AKA Mudsy the Funky Phantom. "Mudsy!" The boys then smiled to him.

Elmo barked happily as he was glad to see him as well.

"Hey, guys," Mudsy smiled. "What're you kids up to these days?"

"We have a football game coming up." Skip said.

"You guys should stay and watch us." Augie suggested.

"Hmm... I suppose I could do that." Mudsy smiled.

Augie and Skip smiled back as they were glad to see their old friend again. Mudsy smiled back as he watched them get ready for the big game which was going to start very soon.

In the locker room were The Eds, Skip, Augie, Henry, Kevin, and the Warners.

"All right, guys--" Eddy began.

"Ahem!" Dot cleared her throat.

"And girl." Eddy then said.

"That's better." Dot smirked.

"Chad's team looks tough, but we can't let them get to us," Eddy continued. "We can still beat them."

"Which is why we brought Wakko's gag bag with us." Yakko smiled.

"Gag bag?" Kevin asked.

"I carry everything in here!" Wakko smiled as he showed his bag.

Kevin rolled his eyes and looked inside the bag he yelped as a mouse trap got stuck on his nose. "Ow!" 

"Ta-da!" Wakko smiled.

"How did you do that?" Kevin glared.

"Cartoon physics." Wakko smiled.

Kevin just glared at the fourth wall.

"Now are there any questions?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah... Why them?" Kevin replied, referring to the Warners.

"You got a better idea?" Eddy replied.

"Well, no, but--" Kevin shrugged.

"THEN I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Eddy then snapped at his arch rival. 

Kevin muttered dork underneath his breath.

"Any other questions?" Eddy asked.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Wakko raised his hand.

"Wakko?" Eddy replied.

"Why does Jimmy crack corn when no one cares?" Wakko asked.

"Oh, boy... Overused jokes... My favorite," Eddy deadpanned. "Any other questions?"

No one said anything. 

"No? All right, good, now, LET'S DO THIS THING!" Eddy then proclaimed. 

"We won't let you down, Coach!" Dot replied.

"We'll make you proud." Yakko added.

Eddy smiled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Cindy soon came out, wearing her own sports jersey and came to sit down behind a table and wore a headset. "Greetings there, all you sports fans; if you're watching this on TV or from the bleachers or listening on the radio, I'm your host, Cindy Butler, and this is my partner in crime: Sledgehammer O'Possum." she then greeted.

Sledgehammer was wearing a sports jersey and a headset as well.

"Say a little something to the folks at home." Cindy said.

"A little something to the folks at home." Sledgehammer smirked.

"Ooh, funny, aren't we?" Cindy smirked back. 

"We're gonna have a lot of fun here, folks," Sledgehammer added. "There's gonna be broken bones, sweat, and maybe tears! I'm so excited!"

"I wonder about you sometimes, Sledge," Cindy replied. "And now, let's meet our competition... From McClintock High School... Many evil teenagers go to school here, especially when they get expelled from our very own Cartoon Network School. It may not be as bad as Lemon Brook, but I'd stay away from this school as much as possible!" 

"Though I wonder why Lamey hasn't been sent there yet?" Sledgehammer commented about Amy McAuley.

"Good one, Sledge," Cindy laughed to that. "Anyway, give it up for the McClintock Jets!"

Most of the crowd booed as Chad came out with his team. 

"Aw, shuddap!" Chad complained to them.

"Just ignore them and focus on crushing the team~" Stacey cooed to her boyfriend.

"You're right, Babe, they got nothing on me." Chad replied. 

"And with Bret on our side, those losers will be spending some time in the hospital!" One of the football players commented.

Chad soon took a drink from his water bottle as they got ready to go. The mean girls soon smirked as they were betting for Chad and his team to win.

Meanwhile, April was getting ready with some of the others to go to the game as it was starting, but she soon looked around, curiously.

"Where's Monica?"

"She's probably with Heather and her goons." Justine guessed.

"Probably trying to create more drama like spreading rumors," Alexandra added. "Hey, April, if I call my dad, you wanna visit New York City with me and Alexander and Kasey to see the Foxworth family?" 

"That sounds nice." April smiled. 

"You'll have a great time." Alexandra smiled back.

"Thank you, Alexandra." April smiled.

"My brother's pretty nice," Alexandra said. "Maybe you two can become friends."

April smiled as this felt very nice so far.

"You think that Chad's team will win?" Amy asked.

"Yes, especially with Bret on their team." Heather smirked.

"You seem to know this Bret guy pretty well." Amy commented. 

"My mom knows his family." Heather clarified.

"He has the strength of 100 gorillas," Danielle added. "I saw him lift up the gym the other day."

"You think that he might be a were-creature?" Amy wondered.

"I haven't thought about it, but maybe," Heather replied. "He might even be stronger than that legendary Hercules we heard about in Mythology Class."

"There's no way they can stop him now." Amy smirked.

The mean girls grinned and laughed evilly.

Alexandra, April, Jayna, and Justine were soon on their way to the game, they decided to have a walk together. On their way to the stadium though, they heard struggling and muffled yelling.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jayna asked the others.

"Yeah, it came from that direction." Justine replied.

"Let's go check it out." Alexandra suggested.

They soon went over to where the cries were coming from and soon came into the girls' bathroom of the football stadium and heard it getting louder and louder.

"It's coming from in here." April said.

They soon came down the stalls and saw the final stall with a broomstick over the lock and there was also a pile of molten lava that looked like it came from Hell.

"Let me out of here!" Monica's voice cried out from inside.

"Monica?" April asked.

"April, is that you?" Monica replied. "Please let me out!"

April was about to do that, but then stopped. 

"Hang on... Why should we?" Alexandra crossed her arms.

"Yeah! You nearly ruined Justine's life!" Jayna added.

"But that wasn't my idea, it was Maya's!" Monica replied. "Besides, they went too far in bullying when they traumatized Chicken!"

"Hm..." April turned away. "You've never done anything for me, Monica... I don't know if I can trust you... Especially when you only think of yourself whenever we have adventures together."

"I know, but after these past couple of days hanging out with them, it made me realize that I hurt you that I acted like Heather and her friends," Monica replied. "I tried to stop them when they were gonna hurt you and my cousins."

April glanced over before looking away and crossing her arms.

"Please, April!" Monica begged. "You have to let me out! Those girls are not normal!"

"That's news?" Jayna muttered slightly.

"Maybe she's telling the truth." Justine replied.

"But she almost ruined your life!" Alexandra reminded.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Monica cried out. "I can't promise I'll stop being in love with myself, but I'll be nicer to you and everyone else, April! I'll try harder each and every day!"

"Alexandra, doesn't that sound familiar?" Jayna prompted.

Alexandra had a flashback about her being rude and mean to Josie and the gang, trying to take Alan away from Josie until she met Jayna at the Showboat with Mystery Inc when they solved the mystery of the ghosts of Injun Joe and Captain Scavenger. "Yes... It does..." Alexandra said softly once she remembered.

"And who could forget about the time with Shelly and Brianna with how they were rivals when they were kids?" Justine then said. "Look at them now."

Alexandra and Jayna nodded to that as they remembered that. Monica began to cry as she felt like it was hopeless that she would get out. Justine soon knelt down and grabbed the lava which wouldn't hurt her so they could help Monica out.

"I'm sorry," Monica cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Hang on, Monica, we're coming." Justine told her.

Monica looked hopeful as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt?" April asked Justine.

"I'm immune to lava now." Justine replied.

"That's so cool," April commented. "So you could jump into a volcano and it wouldn't hurt you?"

"That's right." Justine nodded.

"Amazing." April smiled.

"Let's not demonstrate right now though." Justine said as she got rid of the lava.

Alexandra then broke down the barrier to the bathroom stall and soon opened the door while Monica was weeping.

"I'm so sorry, really I am, I tried to stop them!" Monica sniffled.

April soon came closer to Monica and soon hugged her.

"I'm just so sorry!" Monica cried.

April soon hugged Monica.

"How can you forgive me like this?" Monica sniffled.

"Well... For starters..." April said. "You could help us out for the boys."

"Of course I will." Monica promised.

"That is if you live up to this promise," April said. "Especially those promises you made when we traveled with Mudsy."

"I promise, April, I'll make it up to you." Monica replied.

"What are we waiting around for then? Let's stop those girls!" Alexandra said.

"Right!" The other girls agreed.

Monica wiped her eyes. "Could I have a chocolate shake first though?" she then asked.

"Sure, as long as we can trust you." Jayna said with a knowing smile once Monica calmed down.

"Thank you..." Monica said softly until her legs wobbled and she was about to fall until April then caught her.

"Gotcha." April smiled.

"Did they hurt you?" Alexandra asked Monica.

"Amy did it... It was like she was a demon from Hell or something," Monica replied. "I tried to fight back, but she was too strong for me."

"Amy's a demon?" April asked. "I mean, she's kinda mean, but I wouldn't call her a demon."

"No, April, Amy is an actual demon," Jayna said. "Her father's The Devil. It's a long story."

"I hate them so much," Alexandra growled. "Just looking at them makes me wanna hurt them."

"I'm sorry, I tried my best." Monica replied.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," Justine said. "No one's mad at you, Monica."

"Thank you, but now we gotta stop them before they hurt Skip and Augie!" Monica replied.

"Come on, let's get going then." Alexandra said as they soon left the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can I get some ketchup on that?" Cindy asked as Pops came to her with a hot dog before she looked over. "Oh! And now, for the beloved team of Cartoon Network City, I give you: The Howling Wolves!" she then announced.

Ed, Kevin, Skip, Augie, Henry, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot arrived at the scene as everyone cheered for them.

"THE WARNERS?!" Amy yelped as she did a spit take from her soda, seeing the cartoon siblings.

"Hiiii!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot soon came out to see Amy.

"You know, you'd be cute if you weren't so evil and mean all the time." Yakko smirked.

"Heellloooo, Nurse!" Wakko beamed before giving a zany kiss to the evil twin.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Amy glared.

"You better stay away from my girl!" Hunter warned. "Are we clear?!"

"No, I'm opaque," Wakko said before pressing his nose and soon turned transparent in the face. "Now I'm clear."

"Why, you--" Hunter glared.

Dot jumped into his arms and give him a zany kiss and then spits. "Disgusting! Your breath stinks!" she then complained. "Here, have a lifesaver." she then suggested, shoving a lifesaver, not the candy though, but an actual lifesaver that you see on boats, in his mouth.

"Guys... Please?" Eddy groaned.

"Coming!" The Warners beamed before going after him.

"Aw, that's cute." Cindy smiled to her little brothers and sister.

"I feel bad for the McClintock Jets," Sledgehammer said. "NOT!"

Cindy and Sledgehammer looked at each other, laughing their butts off.

"You're both dead meat!" Chad threatened.

"Ah, threaten me all you want, I really don't care anyway." Cindy shrugged as she got used to her life that she didn't feel the need to be scared all the time anymore.

"Whatever. Let's just start the game." Chad rolled his eyes.

"And so starts the game, and it starts with a coin toss." Cindy said.

"Call it." Double D said as he flipped the coin.

"Heads!" Chad said.

"Tails!" Eddy added.

The coin then landed on Tails.

"Tails! The Wolves get the ball." Double D said.

Chad glared, but didn't let it bother him. The teams soon split up and began to get ready to play as it was time for the big game.

"This is it, folks," Cindy said. "Hold onto your socks, because I know I am!"

Ed soon yelled out and soon kicked the ball.

"I got it! I got it!" Wakko called and he soon caught the ball. "Hey, I caught it!"

"Wakko Warner has the ball," Cindy said. "And now he's heading for the end line for the touchdown!"

A lot of people cheered for Wakko. Melonie smiled to the boy with a shy wave.

"Get that brat before he makes a touchdown!" Chad told his team.

The Jets players then ran off, chasing after Wakko. Wakko soon looked over and gave a wild take with popping eyes before he soon ran off with the ball.

"He's still running, ladies and gentlemen!" Cindy called out.

"But can he make it before they cream him? I hope so!" Sledgehammer added.

Bret soon grabbed Wakko by his tail and stepped over, taking the ball.

"Wakko!" Cindy yelped as that looked like it hurt.

"All right, Bret, nice job!" Chad jeered.

Bret soon ran with the ball and scored a touchdown for his team.

"That fella seems familiar somehow." Bugs commented as he sat with the other Looney Tunes.

"Who cares? I'm almost outta popcorn!" Daffy replied.

"Anyone else?" Bugs asked the others.

"Uh, that boy does seem a bit st-st-st-st--athletically superior." Porky commented.

"He's right, no athlete can be that strong or that big." Lola agreed.

"Did you see the way he was actin'?" Sylvester asked. "Do you think he might be one of them were-creatures?"

"Uh, that's not what I mean, Sly." Bugs said.

"Oh... Then what're you talking about?" Sylvester replied.

"Ya know... The name 'Monstars' ring a bell?" Bugs reminded his Looney Tunes friends.

The Looney Tunes gasped as they remembered them as they defeated them with the help of Micheal Jordan.

"You don't think he could be, do you?!" Porky asked, panicking.

"I'm not certain, but I feel like he could be." Bugs suggested.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this." Daffy suggested.

"What's that, Doc?" Bugs asked.

"PANIC! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Daffy yelped.

Bugs groaned and face-palmed to that.

"Yeesh... Cindy, you think the Warners are okay?" Sledgehammer asked as the game was getting a bit violent.

"I'm sure they're fine..." Cindy cringed.

"We're losing! We're losing!" Eddy cried out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Eddy, calm down." Double D told him.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Eddy asked.

"It's what Mike would do." Double D said to help motivate him.

"Mike isn't here!" Eddy reminded him. "Even with the Warners, we are still losing!"

"Have faith, Eddy," Double D advised. "A miracle will come soon."

"What are you, some show on PBS?" Eddy deadpanned.

"What good comes from worrying so much?" Double D replied.

"And you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Eddy continued.

"Trust me, Eddy, just be patient." Double D replied.

Eddy looked over as it looked like their team was losing so far and Cindy and Sledgehammer looked unsure on what to say that wasn't already clear to he people watching the game.

"Hey, I got the ball!" Dot called out.

"Give it to me, you brat!" Chad demanded.

"All right!" Dot smiled before she then pulled out a mallet and hit him on the head.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star~..." Chad muttered in a daze.

Dot then giggled as she danced like a ballerina to the touchdown.

"Oh, Dot, thank goodness." Cindy smiled in relief.

"Come on, kid, come on, you're almost there!" Eddy bit his lip.

Bret snarled and growled at the youngest Warner sibling.

"Hi, there, oh, you are just the cutest." Dot smiled.

Bret just roared in her face.

"Don't people ever use breath mints anymore?" Dot complained.

"Dot, look out!" Henry called out.

"Look out for what?" Dot asked. "Is it Brad Pitt? Mel Gibson? Christian Bale?"

"Bret!" Henry told her.

"Bret... Bret... Brett Michaels?" Dot replied.

Bret soon tackled Dot to the ground without mercy.

"DOT!" Cindy cried out.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Henry glared.

Bret grinned evily and grabbed Henry and threw him to the wall, then laughed.

"Can someone stop that mad man?!" Cindy cried out.

"What do we do?" Monica asked.

"This might sound cheesy and I don't know how to yet, but maybe if we combine our powers together or something?" Alexandra shrugged.

"I say we should get rid of the mean girls." Monica suggested.

"And I have a plan just for that." Jayna then said before she soon whispered the plan to her friends who then agreed to it.

"Uh, and it's now half-time..." Cindy said. "Ladies and gentlemen... For your enjoyment... We give you for the half-time show: The Fantanas! Capri, Kiki, Lola, and Sophia!"

The people cheered to that as The Fantanas were singing.

"How do you feel, Dot?" Eddy asked out of concern.

"Fine... But he almost ruined my flower." Dot said as she got up and dusted herself clean as she looked unharmed.

"Where's Henry?" Eddy then asked.

"He's in there, but we don't know if he's okay," Skip said as he pointed to a hole in the wall. "We heard something though."

"All right, let's check him out." Eddy suggested.

Cindy soon rushed over. "Dottie! Dottie! Dottie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Cindy... You're the sister I've always wanted... But don't call me... Dottie..." Dot told Cindy before she soon passed out.

"No... NO!" Cindy cried out. "Dot, hang on!"

Chad's team laughed in victory.

"You'll play for this, do you hear me? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Cindy glared to Chad and his team.

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Sis!" Dot opened her eyes with a glare.

"Dot, you're okay!" Cindy smiled. "Aw, give me a hug!"

"Mm!" Dot smiled and hugged Cindy.

"Aw, Dot..." Cindy smiled back in the hug. "Look, Dot, I know I say you, Yakko, and Wakko can be embarrassing sometimes, and I'm sorry... But I really do love you guys."

"We love ya too, Sis!" The Warners beamed before they each gave her a zany kiss.

"Wah! Warner germs!" Cindy cried out, though giggled as she showed that she didn't mind. 

"Henry, are you okay?" Eddy called out. "Did you guys hear something?"

"I hear something, but I can't make it out." Augie replied.

"This can't be a good sign... Just try to relax..." Double D said, trying to relax himself so he wouldn't have a nervous breakdown. 

"Don't worry, Henry, we'll get you out." Eddy reassured.

"You really think that guy's stuck?" Kevin replied. "Isn't he supposed to be like one of the strongest guys in school?" 

"Even people like Henry can get hurt too." Double D defended.

"Yeah, so quit your yapping and help us!" Eddy added.

"Hey, guys, come here, we heard something!" Skip said.

"Something the matter, gentlemen?" Double D asked.

"We heard something else," Skip said. "Now it sounds like growling."

"Growling?" Kevin asked.

"Mike's back from camping?" Ed asked. 

"No, Ed." Eddy said.

"Aww..." Ed pouted to that.

"It's coming from the hole," Augie said. "Someone should go and check it out."

"Thank you for volunteering, Kevin." Eddy said.

"Wait, what?!" Kevin replied.

"Just get it over with!" Eddy said as he shoved Kevin to go and check it out. 

"I don't see why you can't do it!" Kevin replied.

"As your substitute coach, I order you to!" Eddy told him.

Kevin rolled his eyes and then looked into the hole. "Henry, you okay, dude?" he then asked.

Henry didn't answer at first.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!" Kevin demanded. 

Henry still didn't say anything.

"Hey, dork, are you listening?!"

Again...

"Fine, don't answer me, like I even care." Kevin scoffed.

Ed soon went inside to go and see Henry, he looked serious this time like whenever he had to use his katana blade for anything. "Henry must be hurt or something worse..." he then said. "I'm not sure if mental or physical."

"Since when does he get smart?" Kevin asked.

"This is serious, so it's time for Ed to go to work." Double D said. 

Ed soon came in bravely with his sword just in case as he came to look for Henry. 

"I hope that he'll be okay." Dot said.

"Me too, Dot." Cindy agreed.

"Henry, it's me, Ed, I've come to rescue you!" Ed called out.

Henry didn't answer him as he came in after him as something wrong seemed to be going on. 

Ed looked over too see a pile of bricks over there so he went over to dig through the pile and smiled as he found Henry. "Henry, you're okay!" he then smiled.

"My head..." Henry groaned, rubbing his head. "Ed, is that you? Wait a minute, where's Dot? Is she okay?" he then asked.

"She's okay, but your skin looks a little green." Ed replied.

"That's normal for me, ya big lug." Henry smirked slightly even through the pain. 

"How do you feel?" Ed asked.

"Okay," Henry said before looking at his cut up arm which was soon healing fast due to his healing factor. "Most of all though, angry. Really, really angry at them, especially for hurting a little girl like Dot!" His eyes then turned green as he looked over at Ed. "You better step back, big guy."

"Okey dokie!" Ed replied.

Henry soon stomped over as Ed stood aside. "I'm going to make that guy sorry!" he then sneered.

Ed watched him transform with a smile. "Awesome!"

The others waited as the Fantanas soon finished their song.

Eddy was pacing back and forth until Ed came out with a smile. "Lumpy, did you find him?" he then asked.

"Yep." Ed replied.

"Is he okay?" Double D asked.

"Yep." Ed replied.

"Well, where is he?!" Eddy demanded.

"Coming." Ed smiled. 

"He better be." Kevin huffed as he leaned against the wall.

"Phew! At least he's okay." Cindy said.

Henry soon came out.

"What the heck, man?!" Kevin yelped.

"Oh, Henry, thank goodness." Cindy smiled calmly. 

"That's Henry?!" Kevin gasped. "He's big and green!"

"Whoa." Augie and Skip blinked.

The Warners looked excited instead of scared.

"Ah, don't be scared, he won't hurt you," Cindy said. "Kevin, I'm not sure about. I wouldn't mind him getting hurt."

Kevin glared at her. Cindy soon glared back before she seemed to let out a tiger growl which scared Kevin. 

"How do you feel, Henry?" Eddy asked. "Ready to play?"

"Is Alexandra here?" Henry asked.

"I think I saw her in one of the rows." Cindy said.

"Then yes." Henry smiled about Alexandra and playing football. 

The Warners climbed on to the Hulk teenager with a smile. "Hello!"

"Hi...?" Henry replied. 

"Say, I like the green skin, it suits you." Yakko smiled.

"Is your trainer Chuck Norris?" Wakko added.

"Do I look cute in pink or purple?" Dot asked.

Henry just gave them all a confused look on his face. 

"Guys, please, what did we talk about with personal space?" Cindy said to the Warner siblings. 

"Uhhhhhhhh... Don't invade it?" Yakko replied.

"Right, now please, don't make him any more mad than he already is." Cindy advised.

"Okay!" The Warners replied.

Henry soon set them down with Cindy as he soon got into a jersey to get ready for the game.

"Hey, Chad, check this out!" Eddy laughed. 

"What, your team ready to lose to us?" Chad replied.

"Um, hello?" Eddy replied as he gestured to Henry. 

"Oh, that's nice, you got a Hulk on your team--" Chad scoffed until his eyes widened in fear as he realized what he said. "A Hulk?!" 

"That's right." Eddy smirked.

"Where did he come from?!" Chad asked.

"You don't wanna know." Henry smirked. 

"W-W-Well, we still have Bret." Chad stammered.

Bret soon growled in response.

"I'm not afraid of him." Henry replied. 

"You will be." Chad said, trying to be brave.

"I'm sure." Henry deadpanned. 

"Yeah, right!" Eddy added. "Our friend will smash you! Right, Henry?"

"Hmm... Perhaps." Henry replied. 

Chad and the rest of his team was shaking in fear, minus Bret who growled at Henry. Henry an Bret soon growled to each other as the game was about to start again. 

"You were right, Double D, a miracle did come!" Eddy beamed.

"What did I tell you, Eddy?" Double D smiled.

Monica soon sat with April, Alexandra, Justine, and Jayna. Alexandra smiled and soon waved to Henry as he got ready and he then smiled back before waving back to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Double D blew the whistle to start the game again. Yakko grabbed the ball after Skip threw the ball.

"Get him!" Chad commanded.

Wakko laughed as he soon ran with the ball. "Hmm... I wonder what it tastes like?" he wondered before he was about to eat the football.

'No, Wakko, don't eat that, you don't know where it's been!' Cindy's voice said like a conscience.

"...No! I have to bring this to the touchdown." Wakko then said in determination. 

Chad's team then surrounded him while laughing. 

"You're done, little puppy boy," A jock told Wakko. "Give us the ball!"

"Say, is that Cameron Diaz and Reese Witherspoon wearing bikinis and fighting over a tub of mud?" Wakko asked as he looked away.

"Where? Where?!" The jocks asked as that distracted them.

Wakko ran away, making a touchdown for his team.

"Gotta love Wakko." Cindy smiled. 

"Way to go, kid!" Eddy cheered.

"That was just pure luck, that's all." Chad scoffed.

"That's right, Chad, you kick their butts." Stacey said.

"Hellooooo, Cheerleader Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko beamed as they jumped into Stacey's arms and gave her zany kisses.

"Ew, disgusting! Get off of me, you losers!" Stacey complained.

"Is she talking about us?" Wakko asked.

"She can't be!" Yakko replied. "We're adorable!" 

Stacey grabbed them by the ears and threw them back at the field with a smirk. "That's better."

Bret soon walked off for a moment to the locker room on his own as there was now a break, he seemed to look around to make sure no one was watching him.

"Hmm... What is that creep up to?" Ida commented as she was also with the Looney Tunes. "He seems suspicious to me."

"I say we should follow that creep." Sylvester suggested.

"Be very, very quiet." Bugs told the others.

"Hey, that's my wine." Elmer pouted.

"Not the time." Bugs told him before they went to follow after Bret with Ida leading them with a calm and careful look in her eyes.

Daffy's teeth were chattering due to being scared, but everyone else shushed him. "All right, all right." he then said.

They soon poked into the locker room while Bret sat down on a bench.

"How's the game going?" A voice asked Bret from the shadows.

"So far so good, but there's a kid who changed into a green Hulking monster," Bret replied. "He looked very strong."

"Is he human?" The voice asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure I can take him on." Bret shrugged.

"You are the strongest one there is." The voice replied.

"Right... I am..." Bret smirked.

"You just better not disappoint me like my last clients," The voice told him. "I was this close to having the world's best basketball player in my clutches."

"Until they then decided to turn to the good side," Bret nodded as he already knew. "Don't worry, Mr. Swackhammer; that won't happen with me."

"I'm sure it won't..." The voice grinned darkly. "You do me proud, kid. That Dickson kid is lucky to have you."

"Mr. Swackhammer!" The Looney Tunes whispered fearfully.

"I thought he was dead?" Lola commented.

"We gotta get out of here and warn the other team." Ida suggested.

The Looney Tunes were sneakily and carefully getting out of the area to warn the other team. Bret soon took a drink from a special water bottle that Mr. Swackhammer gave him.

"Nobody can stop me now." Mr. Swackhammer grinned evilly.

Bret grinned evilly too as he growled, ready to crush everybody.

The other team was taking a break, unaware of what was going on.

"We're doing so good now!" Eddy beamed. "I bet that Bret kid is hiding in fear from after seeing Henry."

"Yeah, yeah, Henry's the best, yadda yadda." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kevin, wanna see my pet?" Dot asked.

"Your what?" Kevin asked.

Dot soon took out a box and opened it up to show a killer plant like from Little Shop of Horrors.

"FEED ME, SEYMOUR, FEED ME NOW!" The plant roared, showing sharp teeth with a thirst for blood.

Kevin screamed in fear and he jumped into Yakko's arms.

"You shouldn't mess with our little sister, Kevin." Yakko smirked.

Kevin looked at the oldest Warner sibling who grinned and gave him a zany kiss. "Ew! That's disgusting!" he then spit. 

"Deal with it." Yakko smirked before putting on a pair of sunglasses.

Kevin got off of him, dusting himself off.

"Now, we need a way to get back at Heather, maybe after the game." Jayna said as she shared some popcorn with her friends.

The other girls nodded to that 

"All right, Sibs, does anyone have a plan to make another touchdown?" Yakko asked his siblings.

"Let's look at our Warners Plan book." Dot suggested.

"Good idea, Sister Sib, now let's see," Yakko replied as he took a look with her. "We're not gonna do that... We already did that... Aha! Here's the one. Get the Hulk to scare your opponents while you make a touchdown."

"Where are we gonna get one of those?" Wakko asked.

The Warners looked at Henry, then looked at each other, smirking.

"This game is tough, but it's nothing I can't handle," Henry said. "I used to play a bit of football when I was younger."

"Interesting." Becky commented as she interviewed him while Gwen wrote down the interview in her notebook for the school newspaper.

"Why is your skin green?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, it's paint?" Henry replied.

"Why would you paint your skin?" Gwen narrowed her eyes. "That's dumb."

"What did you say?" Henry growled to her.

"Ladies, it's best not to make him mad." Double D warned Gwen and Becky.

"But it's dumb," Gwen said. "Why would you paint your whole body for a football game?"

"'Cuz I want to!" Henry glared.

"All right, all right, sorry!" Gwen replied.

"Sheesh..." Becky added. "Okay, I think that's all we have time for."

Gwen and Becky then walked off to go back to their seats after interviewing Henry for the school newspaper.

"Hi!" The Warners smiled as they popped up from behind Henry.

"What do you want?" Henry asked them.

"Just saying hi." Yakko said.

"Uh-huh..." Henry replied.

"How would you like to work us, altogether, in the game?" Wakko asked.

"Will I get to smash Bret?" Henry asked.

"Yes!" The Warners beamed.

"What can you guys do?" Henry then asked them.

"Just about anything." Yakko replied.

"I can use my cuteness," Dot smiled as she got into Henry's arms. "Because I'm really cute as a button!"

"I'm a random comic relief!" Wakko smiled.

"Ya mean like Bat-Mite in PerkyGoth14's recent adventure fan fics?" Yakko smirked playfully to his younger brother.

"Yeah, like that!" Wakko smiled.

"As for me, I'm more of a witty guy," Yakko said as he then popped out from behind of Henry. "So, what do you say, our large, green friend?"

"All right." Henry replied.

"New friend! New friend! New friend!" The Warner siblings jumped up and down happily.

Alexandra soon came over.

"Alex." Henry smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you a good luck charm before you go back in the game." Alexandra smiled back.

"Hellooooo, Nurse!" Wakko and Yakko beamed, coming into her arms.

"Boys." Dot rolled her eyes to that.

"Tell me about it." Alexandra replied.

"Who are you?" Wakko asked.

"I'm Alexandra Cabot," Alexandra replied. "Henry's girlfriend."

"You got any room for two more boyfriends?" Yakko asked.

"No." Alexandra said.

Yakko and Wakko looked sad.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will find someone for yourselves." Alexandra said.

"Yeah, you guys already got girlfriends, WHILE I'M ALL ALONE AND NOBODY LIKES ME!" Dot cried out.

"I like you." A voice said, sounding shy.

"Uh, who said that?" Dot asked.

"I did." The voice said.

Dot soon looked over to see an orange dog with black ears in a green long-sleeved shirt. "Who are you?" she then asked.

"Uh, my name is Augie Doggy..." The dog smiled bashfully.

"Well, aren't you the cutest little thing?" Dot smiled back before giving him a kiss on the lips with a smile. "Hmm... Tastes like cherry. Finally, someone with no stinky breath."

"You're funny." Augie told her.

Dot and Augie smiled to each other before Yakko and Wakko began to look like overprotective older brothers.

"Eh, excuse me, Doc? Could we talk for a minute?" Bugs asked as he came over to the team.

"It's Bugs Bunny!" Eddy gasped. "The Bugs Bunny!"

"I would've figured you guys all knew Bugs Bunny," Henry said. "Still nice to meet you. I used to love watching your cartoons as a kid."

"Aw, thanks, but save the flattering for later, we gotta talk." Bugs said.

"What's up?" Henry asked the gray rabbit.

"It involves the Jets's teammate, Bret." Lola replied.

"What about him?" Skip asked.

"He's a Monstar." Bugs said.

"Well, I know he's a monster, but I don't know if I'd go that far into calling him one." Henry shrugged.

"No, a MonSTAR." Bugs emphasized.

"What's a Monstar?" Eddy asked.

"They were a group of aliens who work for their evil intergalactic carnival boss: Mr. Swackhammer." Ida informed.

"They were first tiny aliens named the Nerdlucks, and... Oh, man, don't tell me you guys haven't heard about that big basketball game of '96!" Bugs replied.

"Isn't that the one when you guys and Micheal Jordan played against them since they stole the other famous basketball players like Larry Johnson, Charles Barkley, Shawn Bradley, and Muggsy Bogues's talents?" Eddy asked.

"The very same, Doc." Bugs nodded.

"I knew it!" Eddy glared. "I knew there was something up with that chump!"

"How did he become so big and strong like that?" Double D asked.

"We saw him take a special kind of water; we don't know what it is, but we brought a sample," Ida said as she brought out a cup of the special water. "Perhaps somebody would like to test it?"

"Not me." Eddy said.

"Me neither." Double D added.

"I'll pass." Kevin said.

"I, uh, don't want to." Skip replied.

"I'll do it." Henry volunteered.

"But we don't know what it could do with your gamma blood," Double D told him. "You could turn into a raging monster!"

"It will be fine, besides, I'm the only one of us who can stop this guy." Henry reassured.

"Well, if you're sure." Eddy shrugged.

Henry soon took the cup and began to drink it while everyone watched and waited.

"Well, how do you feel?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I don't feel any different," Henry shrugged. "Do I look any different?"

"Well, you're still big and green." Eddy replied.

"Give it a minute, Doc." Bugs suggested.

"I feel angry though." Henry said.

"How angry?" Double D asked.

"I want to destroy Bret for what he did." Henry said.

"So what else is new?" Kevin replied.

"What did you say?" Henry demanded.

"You heard me, or are you deaf?" Kevin replied.

"I'm so sick of bullying, and really sick of your SASS!" Henry glared to Kevin. "Haven't you seen what we can do while you just trash talk just to make yourself look good?!"

"It's startin'." Bugs told the others.

"I'M GONNA!... I'M GONNA!" Henry sneered.

"He's gonna blow!" Eddy cried out.

Henry soon grabbed Kevin while growing and threw him against the sky since he was so ticked off with the boy right now.

"Wow! What a throw!" Dot commented.

"I've had just about enough of that guy." Henry muttered about Kevin.

"Henry...?" Eddy blinked.

"WHAT?!" Henry replied.

"Nothing?" Eddy whimpered.

Henry looked over at the other team, growling. "SMASH!"

"Yeah! You tell 'em!" Dot praised.

"We are ending this now!" Henry glared to the other team. "I'm sick of you jerks always making everybody else miserable all the time!"

"Yeah!" The Warners added.

"You are really making me mad and when I get mad, I get stronger, and when I get stronger, I SMASH!" Henry glared.

"Yeah!" The Warners beamed.

"No, guys, this is bad, he might kill them." Eddy said.

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" Yakko replied.

"I do care about everyone's needs." Eddy said.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Double D defended. "He changed a bit since he's dated Mike."

"So you care about the big bad bullies?" Yakko asked.

"Well, not as much as my friends, but maybe." Eddy shrugged.

"Then why did you make Henry get big and mean?" Yakko then asked.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Eddy complained.

"No, we're playing Sherlock Holmes." Yakko replied.

Dot grabbed a chair with a light, shining on his face as Yakko and Wakko were dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Watson.

"We don't have time for this!" Eddy replied. "Henry, stop!"

Henry looked back at him. "I don't understand you, Eddy." he then said. 

The whistle was then blown, meaning that the break was over.

"Look, we'll talk later, okay?" Eddy said to Henry.

"Fine." Henry grunted.

The teams soon went back to their own corners to get ready to play again.

"Welcome back, folks; I hope you brought plenty of snacks because this sure is an interesting game." Cindy commented.

"Um, Heather?" Tori called.

"Tori, you don't have to ask to go to the bathroom, just go." Heather deadpanned.

"Um, no, it's not that," Tori said. "Um... Monica got away."

"What?!" Heather asked.

"It's true." Tori said.

Heather soon stood up and stormed off, passing by Tori suddenly. She went to the bathroom and gasped Tori was right. Monica was gone. Alexandra gave Henry a kiss for good luck before she soon went back to April, Jayna, and Justine. Henry smiled and blushed.

"Aww... Isn't that cute?" Dot cooed.

"You guys really work out great together." April said to Alexandra.

"Gee, thanks, April." Alexandra smiled.

"No problem." April smiled back.

"Sorry Skip and Augie keep fighting over you though." Alexandra said.

"Ah, it's okay, maybe they'll grow out of it, they seemed to have changed a lot during this trip." April replied.

"Maybe." Alexandra shrugged.

April and Alexandra then sat back to enjoy the rest of the game.


	12. Chapter 12

A member of Chad's team threw the ball, but Yakko tied a rope on it.

"Nice throw." Wakko commented.

"Thank you." The jock replied.

"It will never make it." Dot said.

"Why not?" The jock asked.

"Because of the piano?" Yakko replied.

"What piano?" The jock asked.

Yakko pointed up.

"What the--?" The jock asked and soon CRASH! came down a piano.

"I have no comment," Cindy said. "How 'bout you, Sledge?"

"Can we replay that?" Sledgehammer asked.

There was soon an instant replay on the jock who was clobbered by the piano. Tom and Jerry seemed to run by then and Tom played a tune on the piano keys in the jock's mouth before they soon continued to run off, chasing each other.

"Well, folks, the Warners are as zany as ever," Cindy commented. "Trust me, I live with them."

"Duh... Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?" The jock asked in a daze.

Augie grabbed the ball and made a touchdown for his friends. It looked like Eddy's team was winning and Chad's team was starting to lose from the help with Henry who was now a match for Bret who was a lot more than he appeared to be.

Mr. Swackhammer was hiding from everyone, glaring at Bret. "Come on, boy!"

"Something screwy's going around, and it's not Daffy Duck." Cindy commented.

"Hey!" Daffy called out.

"What? It's a compliment." Cindy replied.

"Oh... Carry on then." Daffy then said.

"I know, I'm getting chills from it." Sledgehammer commented.

"Hmm..." Cindy replied in thought.

"Looks like bad guys are about to lose another round." Cindy then said.

"This could be it, folks," Sledgehammer said. "Oh, I can't contain my excitement!"

"Me neither!" Cindy added.

"And we'll right back after these messages." Sledgehammer then said.

Henry sat on the bench while he and the others took a break.

"Not bad, not bad at all, you guys should stay in the city forever." Eddy smirked to Augie and Skip.

"You know we can't do that," Augie said. "We have other places to go."

"Dang!" Eddy pouted.

"Maybe we could come back sometime, you guys are pretty cool to hang out with." Skip commented.

"Hmm... I guess so." Eddy replied.

"All right, Bret, you're our secret weapon; I hope you're ready." Chad said.

Bret growled and nodded.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Chad replied.

"We got this game in the bag," Eddy said. "It's so easy that even a caveman can do it," he then got hit in the head with a drinking cup. "Ow! Who did that?!"

Joel, Nick, and Andy glared at him then walked away.

"Jerk." Nick grumbled.

The game was back on with only 30 seconds left. Chad's team got the ball. Chad threw the ball to Bret, but with a shock, Ed tackled Chad. The ball was in the air in slow motion. Skip grabbed the ball and run to make the touchdown, dodging Chad's team, even Bret. Skip then made the touchdown, making Eddy's team win.

"That's it, folks!" Cindy cheered. "We have a winner, and it's The Wolves!"

Everyone, minus Chad's team, Stacey, Mr. Swackhammer, and the mean girls, cheered.

"NO! I WAS CLOSE TO WINNING THIS TIME! I PLANNED EVERYTHING PERFECTLY!" Mr. Swackhammer snarled.

"Cheer up, Mr. Mackhammer." Yakko smiled as he popped up behind the fat alien.

"It's Swackhammer!" Mr. Swackhammer corrected with a glare.

"You want to be smacked with a hammer? Okay! Oh, Wakko?" Yakko replied.

Wakko pulled out his mallet and hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Mr. Swackhammer cried out before falling over and passed out.

"Was there ever any doubt, fellas?" Eddy smirked to his team.

"This was pretty nice, we'll have to do it again sometime." Augie replied.

"They did it! They did it!" April beamed.

"All that's left to be done is to deal with Heather and her flying monkeys." Alexandra said.

"And I know just how to do that." Jayna smirked as she looked at the Warners.

The other girls smirked as well.

"This is impossible!" Heather cried out. "We made sure that Chad would win! We did everything we could to make sure!"

"I don't know what happened either!" Amy added. "That makes me mad!"

Jayna, Alexandra, Justine, April, and Monica pushed a big gift to the mean girls.

"Hey, girls." Jayna greeted.

"What do you want?" Danielle glared.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought you might like a present." Jayna replied.

"A present for us?" Maya asked.

"What's the catch?" Amy glared.

"Nothing, just wanted to congratulate you on Chad winning the game, I mean, I'm sure you were rooting for them." April said innocently.

"But he didn't win." Heather replied.

"Well, this was for if anyway, so go ahead and open it." Alexandra said.

"All right, fine," Danielle replied. "Tori, open the present."

"Okay." Tori said.

The others didn't react and Tori soon began to open the present. The Warners popped out of the box and gave Tori a zany kiss.

"Look, Sibs, some special new friends!" Yakko pointed to the mean girls.

"Oh, no! Back! Back, I say!" Heather cried out. "Get away from us!"

"Relax, we had all our shots!" Yakko told her.

"Ooh, I like this one," Wakko smiled as he hugged Tori's leg. "She's cute."

Dot jumped into Amy's arms. "Can I have this one?" she then asked. "She looks like she could use a haircut!"

"I'm a girl too, you know!" Amy glared at Dot.

"I know, but a new special friend always needs a haircut." Dot grinned as she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut Amy's hair to make it look like a poodle-like hairstyle.

Amy screamed as soon as she saw her hair.

"Too poodley, oh, well, I can fix that." Dot commented.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Heather told the others.

The mean girls soon ran off from the Warner siblings.

"Monica! Help us!" Amy cried out. "We're your friends."

Monica looked over and shook her head as she decided she didn't need Amy, Heather, Tori, Danielle, and all the other mean girls as her friends. The Warner siblings then chased after their 'Special Friends' which made Alexandra, April, Jayna, Justine, and Monica laughed at the mean girls.

"Hey, uh, April... I'm sorry for everything I've ever done." Monica frowned softly.

April looked at her for a minute and then pulled her into a hug. "That's okay," she then said. "I forgive you."

"You gotta love a happy ending." Cindy commented as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Especially when someone earns it." Sledgehammer added, sharing tissues with her.

Later on, the next day, The Funky Phantom group was putting their suitcases in the buggy.

"You'll come back and visit, right?" Justine asked.

"You bet." April smiled.

"Shame you have to go so soon, but it was really nice seeing you." Kasey said as she hugged Shake in her arms.

"You'll see me again sometime, sweetie," April promised. "Until then, take care."

"I will." Kasey replied.

April hugged Kasey and Shake goodbye as she soon got into the buggy with the rest of her friends. 

"Maybe you could meet the Foxworths with us," Alexandra suggested. "I haven't seen them since Jenny was a baby."

"I'll think about it." April said.

"Well, if you do change your mind, you can always message me on ToonFace." Alexandra said.

"You got it." April replied.

Ed was hugging Augie and Skip while crying. "Ed is gonna miss new friends!" he then cried out.

"Please let us go, we really have to go," Skip said. "Besides, this isn't goodbye forever."

Eddy and Double D had to pull Ed away from them. Augie and Skip then came down with small smiles.

"Don't worry, we'll be back again someday." Skip promised.

"You're always welcome to come back." Double D smiled.

"Thanks, we will," Monica smiled back. "See you later."

Augie drove off as the others waved to them. They all waved back as another friendship was formed and another adventure ended.

"I think April would like to come to New York City to see the Foxworth family, it's been so long since I last saw them." Alexandra smiled.

"I must say, that was quite the adventure." Double D commented.

"I'll say," Eddy replied. "Speaking of which, what happened to Heather and her flying monkeys?"

"They won't be bothering us for quite a while." Jayna smirked.

"Oh, my, Justine, you didn't... Um... Well... You know?" Double D replied.

"Oh, heavens no! I would never do that," Justine said. "They're having their own taste of Plan W."

They looked over to see the Warners were still chasing the mean girls.

"Get away from us!" Maya cried out.

"Don't worry! We've had all our shots!" Yakko called out.

"Butler, call them off!" Heather demanded.

Cindy yawned and leaned back. "Nah, I'm good."

Before anything else happened, a certain warlock appeared with his hands on his hips, glaring towards Heather.

"Oh, great, it's you," Heather groaned. "What do you want?"

"You." Drell said, grabbing her and soon teleported away with her as she was in big trouble now.

"This is the best day of my life." Cindy smirked.

It seemed to work out well for everyone, except for the ones who got punished in the end because they deserved it as the Funky Group was soon leaving Cartoon Network City, but this would not be the last time that they would see each other.

The End


End file.
